In Between
by edrick2015
Summary: Humans has drastically advanced as a new dawn of technology appeared right in their face. Zootopia encounters such species who traveled through out the universe, accidentally and fortunately landing in Zootopia's feet. What will they bring upon Zootopia? (Zootopia belongs to Disney)
1. Hope

**_THIRD POV_**

It's the year 2017, Far out in space, there was a spaceship named "Ship F-20" carrying 500,000 creatures, named "Humans".

These creatures has been searching far and wide for an suitable planet to live on, as their previous planet was invaded by the unknown. Their only hope is to find a planet where they are suitable to live. Ship F-20 is one of the surviving Human Evacuation Ships (HES) to able to take off during the invasion. Total ships made is 50,000 worldwide, fitting 500,000 in 1 ship... But the total ships that made it out of the planet we're not even close to 1,000 ships, not even 500, but 61 ships left, leaving only 30,500,000 Humans left.

As Human Evacuation Ships gather and fly in a group, Ship F-20 was a special one is they have a special kind of Captain. Each ship has atleast 3 Captains, but this ship can live with just 1.

As their ship is the first to take off, they lead the way for all other ships.

Kyler Hurdel, 26 years old, Captain of Ship F-20. He has been trying to find a suitable planet for 4 years for his people. He is sitting there, in his desk, admiring a photo of him and his parents, causing him to tear a little. He stood up, and walked out of his office. He was greeted by his fellow people as he is their hope in finding a planet to live. He was worried about the futures ahead, not knowing about what would happen next.

As he is heading to his sleeping quarters, he came upon his 2 apprentices. Alan Blerham, his nephew, 15 years old, wearing his plain white jacket and pants with cyan stripes, leaning into the wall next to his friend, Lia Sander, a charming girl, 17 years old, wearing the same dress as Alan, looked at Kyler as he is walking upon them.

"H-Hello, Captain!" Lia greeted.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping by now as I told you two?" Kyler replied.

"Yeah, about that..." Alan scoffed "I was having second thoughts."

"What do you mean by that?" Kyler questioned.

"I mean, you are treating us like kids! We rarely have things to do, because you are not even giving us things to do!" Alan stated.

"One, you two ARE kids. And two, you will be exhausted before doing what I'd tell you to do." Kyler replied, followed by Lia's chuckle.

"Haha, very funny." Alan grunted "But the point still stands!" He said.

Kyler smiled "You are the future of Human civilization, you will be just like me. You have to save our people from extinction if I am not beside you anymore."

Lia jokingly said "Why not me? I am clearly older than him!"

"It doesn't mean you are older means I have no right to be Captain!" Alan replied.

The three laughed and head into their designated sleeping quarters.

During their walk, Lia noticed her Captain looking down, sad. It worried her, since he is the only person in this ship who has the experience towards space travel. As they are walking, Lia decided to speak up and ask Kyler. She inhaled and exhaled before asking-.

"Captain, everything alright?" Lia questioned Kyler, causing Alan to look at him as well.

Kyler was unable to reply, but stated "Yes, everything is alright. It's just that... I just wanted everyone to live happily, and not suffer as much as I did back in my days. Not everyone has a happy past."

Lia and Alan grew curious after he stated 'and not suffer as much as I did back in my days', causing Alan to question Kyler.

"What happened?" Alan questioned.

"You know, some stuff." Kyler replied quickly.

"What kind of "stuff"?" Alan replied.

"You know, life problems and stuff." Kyler stated.

Lia grew more suspicious, but dropped the suspicion as they stopped in a interchange of pathways.

"Well, I guess we three should get some shut eye." Kyler stated to them.

They said their good nights, and went off in their own path. Kyler went to the Left and Lia and Alan went into the Right.

Kyler arrived at his sleeping quarters as he finds himself in a room with a king sized bed, facing towards a flat screen TV. He took off his uniform and wore a plain white t-shirt, gray pants, and some flipflops. As he took a look at a mirror, he admired a scar at the back of his right shoulder. It was a scar given by the invasion itself, causing him to look back and remember the events of the invasion. He was devastated of the happenings, he remembered that he shouted-

 ** _THE INVASION, 10 YEARS AGO_**

 ** _KYLER'S POV_**

Everything was on fire, people shouting, unknown space ships landing into the surface.

"Dad, what's happening!?" I cried, as I hugged Dad closely.

"Son! We have to get to the ship!" Dad shouted. As he holds my hand, we went outside and sprinted to the nearest ship possible.

As I sprinted, I examined our surroundings, people lying dead on the ground due to debris, some we're injured, some cried for help. It was hell.

Me and my Dad suddenly jumped as an explosion went off in our right. We sprinted as fast as we can. But, we we're about to be shot at, a silhouette of a Fox, who's left eye was shining red, with blaster hands pointing at us while we sprinted.

"Dad!" I shouted "Someone is gonna shoot us!"

Dad looked at the direction of where I'm pointing. As he looked, the Fox's blasters was lighting up.

"Son! Be strong!" Dad shouted, leaving me curious. We were close to a car, strong enough to be a shield, but I feel like we couldn't make it as I heard a Lazer went off behind my back.

"Son, jump!" Dad and I jumped behind the car, right before the Lazer ricochet off the ground.

Fortunately, we weren't hurt. We went back into sprinting as that red eyed Fox was recharging his blaster.

"GET THEM BEFORE THEY OUTRUN US!" said the Fox, as hundreds of suited creatures chasing us.

We we're few blocks away from the nearest ship. "HELP US!" Dad shouted repeatedly until 2 body armoured human soldiers look in shock as they faced us behind a swarm of suited beings.

One of the Soldiers was running towards us, and one calling in a walkie talky, as I think was backup.

"DUCK!" the running soldier shouted and readies his lazer gun. Dad and I ducked as low as possible, covering my ears as flashes of light seemed to appear.

After the flashes stopped. I felt a grip in my left arm, I looked up and its being held up my the soldier.

He removed his mask, as he reveals his scars in his face."Come! Follow me!"

as he guarded our surroundings.

We quickly sprinted towards the ship's entrance.

All seems going well I though to myself, but It seems unlikely.

A swarm of suited creatures followed us, leaving the Human soldier shooting them one by one. "SIR!" the soldier shouted to my dad, "HERE TAKE THIS!" He stated as he threw a lazer pistol to my Dad. I knew that my Dad took gun lessons secretly. Dad began shooting as we backed up towards the ship. I stayed close to my Dad as possible.

Unfortunately, the soldier shouted "SHIT!" angrily as his lazer gun ran out of fuel. We has to run as we are close enough to refuel his lazer gun. But we heard some static communication from the helmet of the soldier " _BACKUP IS HEADING YOUR WAY NOW, UNIT-80991. OVER_ ". As I looked back and see about 19 to 21 backups rushing towards us for assistance.

Dad's pistol wasn't strong enough but was injuring the enemies. But this caused an unfortunate happening, I suited creature was near enough to grab me with its... hand? and pulled me away from my dad. The creature was holding me like theres no tomorrow and shouted "You're coming with me, kid!", as Dad shoots it directly in it's head. Dad punched his way through to reach me as he put my head in his hands, I felt weak. A group of suited human soldiers came and assist.

"SON! ARE YOU OK?!" Dad shouted pantingly as I was a little traumatized about what happened.

"Dad, I think I'm- I'm losing m- my vision." as I slowly loss consciousness.

The last thing I remember hearing was a female medic saying… "Knife…poison…death."

After that incident, I feel numb, I see nothing but a void. I feel lost, and stuck.

I am scared, I might have died after I lost consciousness. I don't want go die now! I quickly tried to move, but it's like being strapped in a bad.

but I slowly gained consciousness, as my vision started taking information in where I am. I am at a bed, a hospital bed to be exact, guessing that I am inside the ship as well. I couldn't move, but I could feel the bed, hear, smell, and see. I started panicking as I thought I could never speak and move ever again, but I was wrong. Suddenly, my index finger moved slowly, next is my middle finger then my ring finger, and then my left arm, and so on. I started trying to lift myself up, but I began whining a bit in pain as my arms are having difficulty in carrying my own weight. I am scared about what about to happen,even if It's good or bad, I am unsure about the future ahead.

I jumped a little as I heard the room door opened, seeing a Doctor, then my Dad.

"Kyler!" Dad shouted, ran and gave me a tight hug.

"Ow, ow, ow. Dad, I am in pain." I painly cried, It feels like 1000 needles poking me at the same time.

"Sorry." Dad let me go and was relieved that I am awake.

The Doctor took a step forward and said "I am Dr. Leo Nermann, I was informed that you we're poisoned by a poison tipped knife and I requested that I will take it into my own hands and look after you while you are recovering."

From my perspective, he's huge! He has a robotic right arm, looks so cool!

"So, Dr. Leo. What was the poison used in the knife?" Dad asked.

"We aren't sure what It is yet, but It is taken care off." Dr. Leo exclaimed, and continued "You are actually pretty strong, and actually took the poison like a real man. The wound is not that deep, it just scratched you. Your immunity was strong enough that you are not even mentally and physically affected."

"Wait, that means I can go now?" Kyler exclaimed ecstatically.

"Stay here for about 2 Hours and you will be released." Dr. Leo stated.

"Thanks for all your help, Doc!" Dad thanked Dr. Leo, shaking his metal hand.

"No problem, just call me when you need help." Dr. Leo stated, and silence... then I spoke up.

"How long was I out, Doc?" I questioned.

"About... 1 Hour after the incident." Dr. Leo replied.

"Well, Thanks for curing me." I thanked.

"No, no. Don't thank me. Thank the medics that kept you alive while your unconscious." Dr. Leo stated.

"May I talk to my son privately?" Dad requested Dr. Leo.

"You may." He answered as he exited the room. Leaving me and Dad in silent, and I decided to speak up.

"Dad, I'm scared." I said, crying slowly and continued "What happens If they invade us again?"

Dad looked at me in pure shock, not knowing what to say decided to reply "Son, don't worry. You are safe in this Ship. It is heavily guarded and full of elite soldiers, and I am with you through this, no matter what." as he hugs me again.

"Dad" I said, leaving dad looking at me… smiling, and I continued "My back hurts from your hug."

"Oops, sorry son. I couldn't bare myself that we will be safe, away from those creatures." He replied.

"Dad, thanks for everything." I stated, leaving Dad to reply "You **ARE** my everything, son."

 ** _PRESENT, KYLER'S POV_**

I am pretty thankful about what Dad have done, and I'm bringing this as a souvenir through out my life.

I started to brew and drink some coffee to refuel. Brushed my teeth, and finishing my final paperwork.

After that, I lied down into my bed, and tried to get comfy, and turned on the TV to see what's up.

This TV picks up all channels within the universe, and it's really radioactive TV when It was first introduced in 2003 but it became less radioactive after 2015's Space Exploration Expo. To be honest, I was surprised that technology is advanced already.

As I change the TV's channel over a minute, I came upon a channel that it named... "ZNN" which is similar to "CNN" in where I came from. I chuckled as it we're a joke.

The ZNN reporters was a female panther and moose, talking about... something. As I assumed that the Z in ZNN is Zoo...

I really love animals as a kid, I used to have a pet gold fish... well, I used to.

I wonder if animals live in that planet, and humans are non existent.

"Good news! The night howler incident is finally over, as Officer Judy Hopps and an Fox discovered the villainous crime committed by Bellweather" said by the female panther.

I quickly changed the channel as I have no idea what they are even talking about. Night howlers? What even are those...

A sudden knock on the door, causing me to react and turned the TV off. As I quietly sneak forward into the front door.

"Captain! Are you there? Hello?" a voice shouted, knocking more consistently than earlier

I looked into the door viewer and saw Lia, dressed in her sleeping ware.

I was about to open the door but has second thoughts. "GO AWAY, I'M NOT HOME." I jokingly shouted. Leaving Lia chuckling.

"We have an emergency, but it's not fatal. We just need your permission." Lia replied and continued, "We detected a planet that is suitable for us to live a couple of light years away but th-"

I immediately opened my door wearing my uniform instantly and ecstatically said "WHAT ARE WE WAITING FO- wait, how do you know that?" I doubted "You don't even have a Key Card for the Control Room."

"Well, Let's just say I have a friend who gave me one." She slowly exclaimed.

"Sigh, it was Admiral Matthew, isn't it?" I protested.

"That man never stops giving you stuff, doesn't he?" I stated and continued "Come on, let's go to the Control Room. And, thanks for saying that there was an emergency. But, what was the emergency?" I asked as we walk to the Control Room.

"Oh, Colonel Juel asked if I can ask you if we can go hyperspeed." Lia said and continued "and sorry if we disturb your sleep." as she look down, feeling sorry.

"Don't worry about it, I didn't even slept. So there's no point in apologizing." I exclaimed. But Lia wasn't happy that she disturbed the only free time I have, since I work five times longer than her and Alan. I decided to come up with a joke.

"Hey, why does the chicken cross the road?"

I asked Lia, as she grunted "Ugh, I heard this joke a thousand times... Why?"

"To get to the idiots house." I stated, leaving Lia dumbfounded. "What?" She asked.

"Knock knock." I said, with Lia asking..."Who's there?". I replied with "The Chicken.", I chuckled as Lia didn't get the joke... but seconds later, she got the joke a gave me a punch in the arm.

"Ow. Lia, why would you do that?" I jokingly asked. "You think that is funny!?" she smiled while trying to look upset.

"Whaaaat? I don't think It was a joke." I stated.

"After this, let's see who's the idiot now!" She replied, following with a light punch in the arm.

"Do Alan know about this? About the planet?" I asked.

"No, Alan is one of the heaviest sleepers in the known universe." She chuckled as she said.

"Welp, we have to let him sleep." I stated, followed by a awkward silence.

As I was about to say something, Lia interrupted. "Um, Captain?" she slowly exclaimed.

"Yeah?" I stated.

"This planet that we detected..." She stated, I nodded her to continue. "It is already habilitated."

Leaving my in shock, leaving me thinking about what to do. Fingers on my chin, trying to make a solution without hurting anyone. Lia spoke up.

"I suppose we should befriend the creatures in the planet." Lia proposed.

"Well, It's not a bad idea, but the risk is very high. Who knows what they are." I stated.

"Well, we could send a small drone to inspect the planet." Lia also proposed, which made me proud on what she proposes. She may become a great captain one day.

As we arrived in the front door of the Control Room. We we're greeted by 4 Suited Soldiers who guards the Control Room's front entrance.

"Greetings, Captain Kyler Hurdel and Apprentice Captain Lia Sander!" they shouted as they saluted us.

Lia was flattered as I could really tell from her body motion and facial expression.

As we entered the Control Room, there we're a bunch of buttons, a lot of screens, and 3 People currently in the main control panel of the ship.

A Person turned and looked at me and shouted "Greetings, Capta-"

"Okay, I had enough greetings for 1 minute." I interrupted.

"Err, sorry." He said, as he is Colonel Juel, an old friend who helped me through out the journey of studying space travel, wearing a black trench coat and some black pants to fit into the "black" theme.

Next to him is Admiral Matthew, who is currently wearing an headset listening to any dangers ahead, not even properly dressed, wearing a Blue jacket, and some denim shorts. I can't see why he wears it but its not illegal.

And lastly, Major Rev, he is currently piloting the ship, also wearing an headset, wearing a black trench coat and black pants, the same as Juel's.

"Greetings, Kyler." said Major Rev as he didn't even face him to keep an eye on the yoke (steering wheel) of the ship. Leaving me surprised that he can sense my presence.

"Hey, what's up Kyler!" greeted Admiral Matthew, holding up a high five and continued "C'mon, don't leave me hangin!"

"I suppose I will hang your Admiral rank out of your life." I replied, leaving Lia chuckling and Matthew dumbfounded, as I continued "Matt, where's your uniform?"

"Whaaat? I just woke up a couple of minutes ago. We are at a private sector as well you know?" Matthew protested.

"Yeah, yeah. Save your whining later, Admiral. We have work to do." I said after leaving Matthew hanging.

"Colonel Juel, you are granted to go Hyperspeed." I said to Juel.

"Ah, ok." Juel said as he pushed some buttons and notify all passengers of the ship.

" _GREETINGS, IT'S ADMIRAL JUEL JACKSON. WE ARE GOING HYPERSPEED IN 2 MINITES. I REPEAT, WE ARE GOING HYPERSPEED IN 2 MINUTES. PLEASE GRAB ON INTO SOMETHING DURING HYPERSPEED AS IT MAY CAUSE SOME SLIGHT TURBULENCE. HAVE A GOOD DAY_." Juel notifies the passengers, and gives us a thumbs up.

"Well there's no point in saying 'Have a good day' Colonel Juel." Lia replied

"You're right, we are at space after all." Juel stated.

"Major Rev, prepare procedure Hyperspeed aiming towards the detected planet. Not too close but close enough to use an inspection drone to see what lies in the planet." I stated, making Major Rev pushing buttons and switches and replied "Hyperspeed ready, Captain!"

"And Lia, maximize power to all rear rockets." I commanded Lia, as she was shocked that she was finally tasked in something important.

She quickly ran next to Admiral Matthew and pushes a bunch of buttons, maximizing rocket power.

"Major Rev, commence Hyperspeed!" I shouted.

"Okay, Capta-" Major Rev stuttered as an explosion, causing everyone to go jump. As a Detection of damage happened in the right rear rocket as shown in a screen next to him.

"What the hell was that!?" Lia shouted.

"Captain, I am unable to commence Hyperspeed! Explosion occured in the left rear rocket, not because of over heating, but something else." Major Rev quickly pushes buttons and flicking switches as he tried to neutralize the after effect of the explosion.

After a couple of seconds, we we're getting some communication from the authorities on the left rear rocket.

" _ADMIRAL *sounds of lazers shooting, WE HAVE BEEN BREACHED! A SERIES OF UNKNOWN CREATURES MANAGED TO SNEAK UNDER OUR RADAR AND BLOW A HOLE IN THE WALL IN SECTOR - 81. WE NEED BACKU-"_ A sudden static sound took over it's voice.

All 5 of us looked at each other as we are shocked about what happened. Lia took Matthew's communication device and shouted "MAKE SURE ALL PASSENGERS ARE SAFE, NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND!" then signaled me to follow.

"I am not surprised, she is one strong kid." Matthew said.

"2 of you, help guard the passengers. And contact me if you need backup" I said as I left the room holding up my lazer pistol, commanding the 4 guards to guard the passengers as well.

 ** _LIA'S POV_**

This is what I'm here about. 2 years of military experience, don't fail me now.

As I looked behind me, I see Kyler holding up a lazer pistol called the "CalibreX3". As I, holding a lazer pistol called "Protogun".

"Captain, You go ahead and go to Sector -81. I'll make sure Alan is alright." I said to Kyler as he nodded and parted ways.

I ran as fast as I could, hoping that Alan is alright. He is still 15, he still has more time to be alive. He wen't through rough things that even I, myself couldn't get through.

As I took a sharp left turn, I immediately clashed into someone. My head hurts because of that collision, trying to ease the pain by rubbing it. I wasn't aware about that, as I stood up and look at who it was.

It was Alan, he is wearing his uniform, still on the ground rubbing his head. As he looked at me, he asked "Lia? Where have you been?" as he stands up and continued "What was that explosion?".

I grabbed both of his arms and said "Alan, we are being breached right now. I need you to follow me and be close to me as possible until we are at the Pavillion, got it?" I replied.

"BREACHED?!" Alan panicked.

"I know It sounds bad, but remember what Captain Kyler told us." I said trying to calm Alan down.

"Do. not .panic." Alan and I stated at the same time.

"Follow me, Alan." I said as I grabbed Alan's hand and lead him into the Pavilion where most of the people gathers.

"Alan, have you brought your emergency gun?" I asked Alan.

"Yes I did. I'd never leave my gun whenever I go out." He said as he pulled out a small lazer gun that can shock someone out of consciousness.

"Good, just stay close." Lia stated, as we hear a static noise coming from Matthew's communication device.

"SECTOR - 81, AND OTHER SECTORS HAS BEEN BREACHED AS THEY SCATTERED AROUND. I WAS INFORMED THAT SECTORS - 1B TO 9C HAS BEEN BREACHED. I REPEAT, SECTORS - 1B TO 9C HAS BEEN BREACHED. OVER." coming out from the device.

As I realized that we are in sector - 5B, my adrenaline rushed as I am now informed.

"Lia, there's a bad guy with us right?" Alan questioned me as we ready our guns.

Silence, silence came upon us. Alan was hiding behind me as I tried to guard him the best I could. I was ready to defend any threat that comes in our way.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud coming from the end of the slightly curved corridor. I pointed a gun at the direction, trying to get ready on the dangers ahead.

Nothing appeared. So I signaled Alan to continue heading to the exit as I still looked at the direction where the thud came from, making sure Alan doesn't get hurt.

Unfortunately, I heard some noise coming from a vent between me and Alan.

"Alan, go. I'll take care of this." I said.

"I'm not leaving you Lia!" Alan protested.

"Alan, I couldn't bare to see you hurt." I stated.

"Lia, I can handle myse-" Alan stopped as the vent flew opened.

I lost track in what to do as an suited figure... with an white tail? came out of the vent and dashed towards me.

I quickly tried to shoot it, but it's too fast that I missed the figure, as Alan dodged the ricochet of the lazer.

The suited figure quickly pinned me towards the wall as it quickly disarmed me. Leaving my head regret about my unawareness, I couldn't even defend for myself.

Alan aimed his gun towards the figure and shoots. As the suited figure used me as a meat shield and shot me instead.

I was getting shocked, it feels like forever as I began to lose my sense of vision, and lost consciousness...

Darkness, nothing. I couldn't even defend for myself. Those 2 years of military experience is just a waste. Please God, keep Alan safe from trouble.

 ** _ALAN'S POV_**

I took a shot of my life as I pressed the trigger while aiming towards the bad guy.

I shut my eyes closed as I through it woll be bright.

I heard someone screaming in pain in getting shocked. For a second, I thought it was from the suited figure, but when I opened my eyes, it was Lia. She was lying on the ground, moving uncontrollably from the shock.

I quickly look at the suited figure with rage, as I risk another shot.

It dashed towards me, weaving the best it could.

I aimed, pressed the trigger, and hoped for the best.

Fortunately, the sound of electrification and a scream. I was sure it was successful.

I see that he is crying in pain as I stood, looking at the figure.

Gradually, it lost conciousness.

I decided to take off it's mask to reveal it's true identity.

As I took off it's mask. I see a winter wolf, as I hear some static sounds coming from his helmet, I decided to wear it to investigate.

As I wore the helmet, I could hear some communication.

A voice came and said " _SIR, WE ARE NOW AT SECTOR 10C. PERMISSION TO BREACH FURTHER? OVER._ "

A voice replied " _PERMISSION GRANTED, CADET. OVER_."

I took off the helmet and walked over Lia to see if I could wake her up.

I tried shouting at her, didn't work. I tried slapping her lightly, didn't work. I also tried to carry her so I wouldn't waste time waking her up, didn't work.

I took out my handcuffs, given by Captain Kyler a year ago as a present.

I handcuffed the creature's... paws? into a pole next to him and gagged him with an leftover handkerchief in my pocket so he couldn't shout for help.

I did my last try in waking Lia up.

I ran into the nearest restroom and grabbed some water with an empty water bottle I found in the trash.

And I brought it back to Lia, and splashed Lia right in the face.

 ** _LIA'S POV_**

I wish I could save Alan before I passed out, but I couldn't. It feels like It was just yesterday when I first meet him.

 ** _SHIP - F20, 2 YEARS AGO_**

I was told that the new captain was hiring apprentices. I decided to give it a try, but my parents said that I'm too young to be in the face of danger. I never looked it that way, you just need proper skills to apply.

As I went and entered the training room where the test will be held, there are many adults and less teens at the room.

People looked at me like I am some sort of threat.

I decided to ignore it and sat in a vacant seat next to an boy who is looking down, sad.

I decided to speak up and introduce.

"Hey, are you ok?" I said, as the boy looked at me and replied "Yeah... I'm fine."

"My name is Lia, Lia Sander." I greeted, offering him a handshake.

"Alan, Alan Blerham." He said and shook my hand.

"Are you excited to help people find a better place?" I stated as I gesture a fist bump, awaiting his response.

"Uh, sure. Why not?" He replied and fist bumped.

Suddenly, the door swiftly opened and introducing two figures wearing a trench coat.

They walked unto the podium and greeted "I am Vice Admiral Matthew, with me is Chief Inspector Kilo."

"As you may know, the Captain has been requesting an application of Apprentice Captain for the past 2 years of his service. He told us that we only needed 1 Captain, and why won't we give him some side kicks as well?" Matthew stated, as Kilo readies his statement holding a clipboard.

"The total applicants we have counted today are…" Kilo said as he double checks and continued "94 Applicants, fighting for 2 positions."

"Since we have an even number of applicants, we decided to group you all in pairs so it will be easy to track cooperation and teamwork." Matthew stated, as Kilo readies another statement.

"The application proccess takes only 3 - 4 months. See? Isn't it easy? You're just gonna survive for a few months."

"And If you are wondering why some here are young. It's because If the captain passes away, we needed some one who can live longer than adults and serve longer as a captain! No offense to all those who are old." Matthew protested.

"Indeed they are, you will in our sleeping quarters until the application process or... "training" for the people that couldn't understand." Matthew stated.

"All of your sleeping quarters will be shown in the map on the exit, I need some sleep. DISMISSED!" Kilo shouted.

"SIR, YES SIR!" We all stood up and saluted.

As I was about to get off my seat, I think about partnering with Alan.

As he was about to get off his seat.

"Alan!" I said, as he looked at me with confusion.

"What's up?"

"Would you like to be my partner?"

"Um, uh... Sure!" Alan agreed, as he blushed a little.

In the past 4 months, we we're outstanding! Top in our application! We we're medaled and was friends with the Captain which he doesn't look strict as they told me.

 ** _PRESENT_**

I wish I could hang out with him more, I couldn't bare to see him suffer.

Suddenly, I felt a cold feeling around my face. I tried to see what was it but I couldn't open my eyes.

I felt it again! but this time, I felt it more.

Suddenly, A huge splash gave me consciousness as I woke up and see Alan with a bucket.

I coughed and coughed as I tried to stand up.

"Lia! Thank god you're awake!" as Alan dropped the bucket and hugged me as tight as he could.

"Alan, I'm fine. How did you-" As I look into my left, I see an suited white wolf gagged and hand cuffed next to a pole trying to break free.

"Alan, did you do this?" I asked, following with Alan's nod.

"Alan, that is amazing!" I ecstatically stated.

"Come on! Let's head to the pavilion!" Alan grabbed my hand and leads the way, holding an helmet that I assume was from the wolf.

I was proud of Alan, I could see him as a young captain right now.

 ** _KYLER'S POV_**

After I parted ways with Lia, I quickly called for backup, requesting all available guards to report in Sector - 81.

I can't believe this, We we're so close to living in a planet again. I wonder if other ships has been dealing with this as well.

I decided to call our neighboring ship, Ship-B02. I dialed their ship code with my communication device (a rectangular transparent shaped holographic device) and awaited their reply.

I continued my way into sector - 79, seeing guards rally up and ready.

I am was still awaiting for Ship-B02's Captain to reply. Worried that other ships has been attacked before we did.

I hear a static sound coming from my device, as I repeatedly said "This is Ship-F20, we need an response immediately!"

As I waited for their response, I hear a voice coming from Ship-B02.

" _OVER. THIS IS CAPTAIN COEL. WE HAVE BEEN INFORMED THAT_ -" a loud explosion interrupted, and continued " _WE HAVE BEEN INFORMED THAT 52 OTHER SHIPS WAS INVADED! GOD DAMNIT!_ "

As he said that, a loud thud came over the device as Captain Coel stated " _GO HYPERSPEED, LEAVE NOW. OUR POPULATION AND FUTURE IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN-_ " He was interrupted as another loud thud came over.

"CAPTAIN COEL, WHAT'S HAPPENING IN THERE!?" I Shouted as the reply was only static.

I was hit by emotion as I heard that they outsmarted us with their technology, managing to sneak under our radar and invade each ship.

I let out a tear as people's hope shattered into pieces.

I wipe off my tear with my thumb and continued on with my mission.

I loud explosion went off in the other side of the ship, as I assumed the right rear side of the ship.

I signaled a platoon of guards to come with me to help out with the situation, and other guards to search all sectors of the ship for unauthorized invaders.

"This is Captain Kyler, over." As I communicate with the pilot using the communication device.

" _Major Rev here, What's the situation?_ " He replied

"Can you look into the ship's rear camera? I need you to describe all details possible."

" _Okay, just a minute_."

I took a Lazer Blaster called (PlatinumX) which shoots like an submachine gun on top of an weapons crate as guatds follow my lead.

" _Kyler, I've never want to say this. but…_ " a voice over came from the communication device.

" _There are only 2 ships left, inclu_ _ding us_."

My jaw dropped as I heard the news. I've never witnessed such invasion like this before.

As I sprinted along with some guards, we have finally entered Sector -80, where some action is taking place right now.

I took cover as I saw 3 suited figures aiming at me.

I rolled towards a stack of weapon crates, as I hear lazer's ricochet around the sector, hitting some guards aswell as the suited figures.

" _Captain_ _Kyler, I requested 2 Rear Admirals to assist in Sector - 188 (right rear of the ship) to lead brigades, and 3 Lieutenants unto Sectors 11A to 9C to lead the platoons._ " Rev stated.

"Okay, Copy." I replied.

As I tried to peak at the edge of the crate, I was greeted by an incoming lazer, as I quickly dodged.

My adrenaline was rushing, as I stood up and shoot one of the suited creatures in the shoulder.

I quickly sat back into cover as other guards shoots as well.

I immediately took my pistol to pair up with my Lazer Blaster.

As I stood up and aimed at the closest thing possible. I pulled both triggers at the same time, as I was having difficulty in aiming, I was actually hitting some shots.

I ran while shooting both guns and shouted "ADVANCE" signaling my guards to follow suit.

I took a lazer to my left leg, and fell over. Still grabbing both weapons.

As I felt someone carrying me towards cover.

We manage to back them off into the gate of sector - 81.

After some shooting. I felt that my Lazer Blaster was over heating, causing me to drop is immediately. I looked behind me as I saw dozen of suited elite guards try and hold off the enemies.

I looked at the medic who is next to me who saved me from getting shot, I recognized this fellow. It was Medic Crystal, a woman who has 5 years of military experience, also one of my best friends during elementary school.

"Kyler, you took a quite beating." She stated as she took a Medkit and opened it.

" _*Sigh*_ , It's been a while since I fought into battle." I stated as I quietly cried in pain as she carefully applied medical application, stitched it up, and applied cloth around it.

"Stay here, Kyler. You need to heal that up for a bit" She replied.

"Alright."I said, as I carefully stand up. Leaving me in pain of my left leg.

"God damnit Kyler, what did I just say?" Crystal grunted as she carefully lay me down.

"You always call me stubborn, Crystal." I stated, following with a chuckle.

"Dude, don't make jokes at this time please." she angerly stated.

"Just stay here." she said and left, weaving her way towards the nearest medical room.

So, what do my stubborn attitude do?

I gradually tried to stand up, leaning towards the crates for support.

As I ignored the pain, I started picking up a voice in my communication device.

" _CAPTAIN, LIEUTENANT VALE TALKING. IF YOU'RE LISTENING. THEY HAVE KILLED DOZEN OF PASSENGERS, LEAVING US WITH APPROXIMATELY… 100,000 PASSENGERS LEFT, WE TRIED TO HOLD THEM OFF, BUT THEY HAVE THIS... SOME SORT OF WEAPON... I COULDN'T IDENTIFY WHAT IT ARE AT SECTOR -12 (NEAR THE ESCAPE PODS), BUT WE ARE SURROUNDED BY THEM. WE NEED BACKUP, NOW!"_

As the voice ended. I was sure that these creatures wanted us extinct.

I shouted at the guards "KEEP SHOOTING!"

As I slowly head towards sector - 12, on my own, _with a plan._

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 _ey, yo. its me. that guy. so, I know that I'm a bad writer, I'm just really rusty lmao. so, I'm just getting started._

 _all zootopia characters belong to disney, I just liked the movie._

 _see ya in the next chapter._


	2. Challenge

**_Ok, so... I am now sticking on Third pov from now on.._**

 ** _So, yeah... Enjoy chapter 2 i guess._**

Kyler slowly ran towards the pathway of sector - 12, leaving small traces of blood from his left leg.

He is worried about his people, as he rushed himself to save them.

He tried to be fast as possible, but Instead... he fell over and face planted onto the floor.

Kyler lets out a sigh and tried to get back up.

As he tries to get up, he hears footsteps coming from behind.

He quickly got up, and sprinted with all of his abilities, causing him to pain more.

As he encountered a turn, he quickly hid himself behind the wall as he peaked around the corner to see who it is.

It is 2 suited bodyguards, following a robot eyed fox.

As I inspect, I realized that It was the Fox who dad and I encountered 10 years ago.

He looks more scary than before, having scars, a robot arm, a robotic eye, and a maroon colored trench coat.

Kyler quickly hid quietly inside a crate, as my left leg is bleeding.

He quickly realized that they we're not just walking around, they we're actually following the trace of his blood.

As the Fox followed the trail of blood into a crate, he quickly snapped his fingers and pointed at the crate where Kyler was quietly hiding.

His 2 bodyguards quickly ran over the crate, and took of the lid of the crate. Making Kyler jump up and gave one of the bodyguards the best uppercut they have witnessed.

As Kyler punched the first bodyguard falling over the floor. Kyler quickly got off the crate and threw it into the second bodyguard.

As the first bodyguard tries to get up, Kyler quickly performed a stylish, powerful kick followed by a punch, leaving the first bodyguard knocked out.

As he was done dealing with the first bodyguard, the second one aimed a laser gun at me while I was not looking.

He quickly disarmed him as he kicked his right gun away from him, as he used the momentum to perform a double kick, which he successfully did to the second bodyguard, as kyler jumped of a wall to use it's momentum to kick the bodyguard in it's face, leaving the bodyguard falling flat into the ground knocking them out.

Kyler instantly kneeled as the pain in his left leg was getting serious.

As the Fox looked at Kyler with no fear, he quickly gesture him to fight.

Kyler accepted his challenge by replying with a fighting stance as the Fox made the first move.

The Fox quickly performed a sidekick, as Kyler grabbed his leg. The Fox quickly jumped with his other leg to kick Kyler in the face.

The Fox fell into the floor and quickly got up, as Kyler was kicked in the face and face planted into a wall.

"Come on! You are so weak!" The Fox stated.

Kyler performed a round house kick as the Fox dodged it with ease.

"Time is on the line, your worthless species will go extinct." the Fox said as he threw 3 punches into Kyler successfully.

Kyler was not giving up, as he performed a butterfly kick.

As the first leg wasn't fast and strong enough, the Fox easily blocked it, But as the 2nd leg caught up, It was applied with force and momentum, as the Fox wasn't aware about it, the Fox was successfully hurt as Kyler landed in both feet, ignoring his pain in his left leg.

The Fox was surprised that he didn't expect such power while rubbing his head.

Kyler made the first move, as he twists his body to create momentum, and he pushed his right leg forward as to hit the Fox, but the Fox was quick and dodged it.

Kyler quickly tried punching the Fox, but he was too fast.

As Kyler advances and the Fox retreating, Kyler was ready to pull out his gun where the Fox was further and to disarm it.

As Kyler did a front kick, the Fox was pushed back, in Kyler pulled his gun out.

As he took his gun out and aimed at the Fox, the Fox was not expressing any emotion, but he was shocked that he wasn't using his pistol through out the fight, leaving the fox with a grin.

Kyler grew more aware and not knowing about what's about to happen. Making him unsure on what to do.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Kyler. Haven't you forgot? Your species are savages, eating us, hunting us, and even making us as FLOOR DECORATIONS?! " the Fox shouted as he slowly raised his hands to show surrender.

Kyler was stuttered, as the Fox was right. We didn't care about other species but ourself.

As Kyler wasn't paying attention as the Fox quickly ran towards him, and made Kyler disarm his gun as the Fox kicked Kyler in his wounded left leg.

Kyler kneeled and shouted in pain as the Fox picked up his gun.

"You are so predictable, no wonder you're their captain." the Fox stated, and pointed the gun at Kyler, as Kyler is ready to take the shot.

But Kyler wasn't finished, yet he has ANOTHER plan. He thrusted his body forward with his right leg and gave that Fox the greatest KNEE that he deserves.

Kyler's move was so strong that the Fox backed up and puked small amounts of puke.

Kyler was unsure what to do as the Fox has his gun, and his people needs his help.

Kyler was losing hope but he was not giving up, as he readies himself for a mad dash towards the nearest turn.

The Fox was angry about what he did, so angry that he pulled out another gun in his holster and aimed at Kyler.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU'D THINK I'LL LET YOU GO JUST LIKE THAT!?" The Fox shouted as he pulled the triggers, causing Kyler to dash and weave into the nearest turn as it is the path into Sector - 26 to sector - 12.

Kyler was sprinting as ricochets of lasers flew by him, pain shoots through his left leg.

As jumped over a unused table, and took it as a cover while running towards his destination.

The Fox stopped shooting as Kyler was protected by an unholy, broken, unused table.

The second he couldn't hear Kyler's foot steps, he immediately took out his communication device and said "Operation, Extinction." as he leaves his 2 unconscious bodyguards. "Weak..." he muttered as he walks away.

 ** _Meanwhile, with Lia and Alan..._**

As Lia tried to tell Alan that he'd should have went into a restroom before he went out.

"Liaaaaaa, I'm about to piss my pantsssss..." Alan squealed as he held it together.

They stopped at a restroom as Alan asked if Lia could come as well, because Alan was "too scared" that a bad guy may show up. So Lia grunted and came with, as she faced the other direction away from Alan as he made a mad dash towards one of the stalls. She could hear him the sounds of pouring water as well.

She readied her gun for intruders and such, as she will not do the same mistake she did earlier, which was being the first one unconscious in a fight.

As she heard footsteps outside of the men's restroom.

She slowly and slightly opened the door, seeing an... raccoon with a maroon colored trench coat, and some military patches in his shoulder, about the same height as her shoulder, assumed that he is an Corporal.

As he makes his way to the door, she quickly hid inside one of the stalls and stand in the toilet itself, avoiding getting caught underneath... and avoiding the toilet water. As she was tall enough to see what's behind the stall.

The door opened and the raccoon looked at himself at the mirror and removed his trench coat, leaving only his t-shirt.

She was trying her hardest to balance herself on the toilet, but her shoe slip into the toilet water, making some slight noise.

The raccoon looked at where the noise came from, as he quietly walked towards the stall I was hiding.

The raccoon shouted "I mean no harm! Please come out slowly and peacefully."

she readies her hand in the holster of her gun, as she await the raccoon to open the door.

But, a loud toilet flush occurred next to the stall she was hiding in... It was Alan.

Alan swung open the door, hitting the raccoon in his face, falling him flat on the ground.

As Alan casually wash his hands and face, he looked around to find where Lia is.

As he saw the raccoon, the raccoon woke up and saw a human looking at him.

As he was about to stand up, Lia decided to open the stall door with brute force.

As she swung the door open, she heard a loud clash between the door and the raccoon, leaving him stunned for a few seconds as he was about to wake up.

Alan and Lia decided to scare him to death as we both nodded at the same time, signaling both of us to point at the raccoon with our guns.

As the raccoon gained some consciousness, he looked at Lia first then Alan.

His eyes went wide as he shouted "DON'T SHOOT ME! PLEASE!" as he stood up and surrendered.

"PLEASE, I WAS J- JUST FORCED TO KILL YOU!" The raccoon stated as he looked at Lia with his yellow eyes, and continued "I wasn't really into killing, I just wanted to have the money." he sheeply said.

"Money?" Alan asked the raccoon, as the raccoon was still holding his paws up.

"Chief Marshal Zulu, he told us that who participate within the breach attempt, he will give us 900,000$ each!" the Raccoon clearly stated as his fear of getting shot was lowered.

Lia wasn't convinced. And as he saw her moving my index finger closer into the trigger.

the raccoon confessed "I WAS DESPIRATE, OKAY!? I NEEDED THE MONEY! I JUST W- WANTED A PLACE TO STAY!".

As Lia looked over Alan, she sensed that he is struck by mercy. But Lia was still not convinced.

"Why do you plan to kill us!" Lia asked him.

"I was told that your species was savage, but I didn't look at you that way... some of us did." The raccoon stated.

Lia looked at Alan and nodded, as they lowered their guns, leaving the raccoon relieved.

"Look, I could help you guys. 900,000$ sounds a lot, but It doesn't repay someone's life." He stated to them.

"Um... what's your name?" Alan asked the raccoon.

As he took his trench coat and introduced himself "My name is Victor Stripes, how about you two?" he also asked.

"My name is Lia, Lia Sander. and this is Alan Blerhem." She greeted him.

"How did you get that helmet, Alan?" Victor asked.

"None of your business." Alan replied.

"By the way, how long did it take you to get those packs?" Lia asked Victor as a joke.

"Uh, around 20 months?" he replied.

"Are you saying that I am weak?" as Alan faced me.

"No, I'm just saying how long did he take to get-" She stated but was interrupted by Alan.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, Let's just get going." Alan grunted, following with Victor and Lia chuckling together.

As Alan told Victor in what plan they are going to execute.

Victor led the way, peaking over corners. He signaled his new friends to follow suit.

Alan and Lia was quietly sneaking beside Victor as he is just walking like it's a normal day.

As Victor casually peeked on a corner of the path to sector - 21, he saw the Fox with a red eye. He quickly signaled Alan and Lia to go back and hide, as they do so, hiding in a small storage room.

As Vector prepares himself to face his worst nightmare, he turned around and comes face to face with the Fox who is "Chief Marshal Zulu". As Victor walks pass Zulu, he thought that everything was going well as planned.

Unfortunately, Zulu seemed suspicious and shouted "HEY!"

"Y- yes sir?" as Victor turned and Zulu walks towards him.

As Zulu stared at him, as his robotic eye was zooming in and out. Zulu was getting closer and closer to Victor, as he was panicking that his plan was foiled.

"Corporal Victor." Zulu said.

"Yes? Chief M- Marshal Zulu?" Victor stuttered.

"10 Push ups now." Zulu commanded Victor as Victor did as he was told.

As Victor did what he was told, Alan and Lia was hiding in a small storage room, leaving themselves cramped inside.

Alan couldn't even reached the itch that was on his back

As Alan was praying that Victor should not gonna die, as he is the only one that could teach him how to get 4 packs.

"Alan, whatever you do. Don't move a muscle." Lia whispered, as he nodded and continued praying.

"Lia, I think we are clear to go out. I couldn't hear anyone talking." Alan whispered.

"Really? Victor is suppose to notify us if we are on the clear by giving us a knock in the door." She protested.

"Are you sure? I am pretty sure he didn't say anything about knocking on a door earlier." Alan replied.

As the handle of the door started getting fiddled as Alan stared at Lia, then to the knob.

Alan was about to kick whoever is behind that door, while Lia was aiming at the door, ready with any bad guys.

As the door opened, Alan kicked and tackled the "bad guy", as Lia just stared at Alan.

"Alan, that's Victor." Lia smiled, as Alan took a second look, it was Victor.

Victor's nose was already bleeding from his kick, Alan quickly stood up and gave Victor a hand.

"I'm sorry Victor!" Alan claimed as he took out a tissue box from the storage room.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Don't hit me that hard next time." Victor replied as he took a piece of tissue and rubbed it on his nose.

"Damn, that kick was no joke." Lia said.

"Well, at least I was ready for anything!" Alan exclaimed.

"Who was the guy I and Lia hide from?" Alan questioned Victor.

"Chief Marshal Zulu, he was gonna take a piss. Anyways, come on! We are wasting time too much." Victor stated as they silently rushed towards the gate of Sector - 14.

 ** _As for Kyler..._**

Kyler dashed towards the gate of Sector - 13 without any intruders, as he pulled out his Key Card.

Suddenly, his left leg was in serious pain, as he kneeled and observed the band aid tape turning dark red every second.

He tried to get up, but he felt weak.

Kyler ignored the pain as he crawled his way into the key card reader.

He carefully stood up as to reach the reader.

As the gate opened, he could see 4 armoured entities carrying different kinds of guns as they looked at him with their guns aiming at him.

He was surprised and attempts to shoot the enemies with his laser pistol, while he rolled towards the nearest cover possible, which is a wooden crate.

He could feel his left leg losing blood and getting numb. As he took a risk and ran towards the nearest enemy.

He weaved his way, tackled the entity and started throwing hard punches into it's face.

As he took a shot at it's head with a laser gun, as it's blood scattered around the floor, leaving the 3 other ones in shock.

He took the entity's gun and shot at one of the 3 in it's head, weaving himself as the 2 other armoured creatures tried to shoot him.

Kyler's military training kicks in hard and pulled out 2 guns, he pointed one gun on each of them and started shooting aggressively, as he sees no sign of their movement.

Kyler looked at himself, he saw blood all over his uniform. Dumbfounded about his doings.

He quickly dashed towards Sector - 12's entrance gate and slid the key card in the reader.

As the gate opened, Kyler was shocked about what he sees. Blood, blood everywhere. He was too late, he failed his mission.

As he dashed and looked for any survivors, he came upon a face he recognized.

It was Admiral Matthew, lying in the ground holding two laser pistols.

Kyler kneeled before him and shouted "MATTHEW! MATTHEW! PLEASE, WAKE UP!" as he shakes his cold body.

He got no response, leaving him with tears as he hugs his friend tightly.

He cried, and cried until he decided to search for survivors.

"I'll kill them, for you." Kyler stated as he wiped his tears and stood up with the anger in his face.

"Hello? Anybody there?" a voice was heard as Kyler was looked at the source of the voice.

Kyler quickly ran and jump over some debris,

As he looked over his environment, full of death, and blood. His hope for the Human race was shattered, but he didn't stop there.

As he came upon the source of the voice, he saw a adult female winter wolf stuck under a debris, wearing a maroon winter trench coat.

Instead of helping, Kyler aimed his laser gun at her as she looked down in defeat, shutting her eyes, ready to be shot in the head.

But she felt the debris moving, as Kyler was pushing the debris and successfully removed the it from her legs.

The winter fox quickly stood up and tackled Kyler as he was unaware of her action.

The winter fox attempted to throw a lunch at Kyler but he catched the punch and pushed the winter fox away from him.

Kyler aimed his lazer gun for the second gun, leaving the winter fox doing the same.

As she took out a laser pistol, Kyler felt betrayed as he thought he could change her mind and help him.

Kyler and the winter fox as glaring at each other, as he looked at the bright blue eyes of the winter fox.

Kyler had second thoughts as he remembered the red eye fox saying "Your species are savages.". Hearing this made him slowly lowering his gun, making the winter fox free to shoot.

"Kill me, I don't care anymore." Kyler stated, as the winter fox was dumbfounded by his words.

Kyler stood there looking at her gun, waiting for his death.

"No." the winter fox said, as she holstered her laser gun.

"Why didn't you? I was free to die, you know?" Kyler looked down, feeling defeated and continued "There's no point in saving human kind. You could see around you that we are extinct as I know it."

"I don't like killing, but I know you do." The winter fox stated as Kyler was covered in blood.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted the best for my people." Kyler sheepishly said, as the winter fox offered him her handkerchief.

Kyker took her offering and wiped it over his blooded body.

As the winter fox was just standing there, looking at him. Kyler decided to ask something.

"Ma'am, what's your name?"

"I don't like talking to murderers like you." She said.

"Sorry." Kyler replied.

They both we're in silence, as they are both afraid to say something.

Kyler gazed upon the winter wolf's body, as she has a well balanced body.

As Kyler finished wiping the blood off his body, leaving red stains on his uniform. He gestured to return her handkerchief as she shook her head. Kyler was embarassed as he put the handkerchief in his pocket.

Kyler took his communication device and plans to dial Lia, since she took Matthew's device earlier.

The winter fox still stood there, staring at Kyler. She walked closer to Kyler and spoke

"Name's Jewel Fernandez."

"Kyler, Kyler Hurdel." Kyler replied.

"I didn't ask for your name." Jewel said as she walked passed Kyler.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kyler questioned Jewel.

"Saving your apprentices. Chief Marshal Zulu told us that you have apprentices, and I don't see them here with you." She replied as she showed Kyler a key card.

Kyler was dumbfounded as he double checked his pockets, and verified that she stole it from him.

"I'm coming with you!" He shouted as he sprinted next to Jewel.

"Oh please, I don't babysit." She stated.

"Are you this sassy? Or you're just pulling an act." Kyler questioned Jewel as she swiped the key card into the reader of Sector 12.

"Maybe, maybe not." She replied.

"Then you go to pavilion, bring my friends and remaining survivors, and hurry back here. I am gonna go back to the main control room, and search for survivors as well." Kyler said.

"Wait, you are asking me… to go save your friends, without any payment?" Jewel protested.

"I am guessing they are at the Pavilion. Fine, you can keep half of my savings." Kyler was annoyed as Jewel smiled and headed to the Pavilion.

"TAKE A LEFT TURN, AND FIND A GATE WITH SOME GOLD TINTED SIDES! NEXT TO SECTOR 10!" Kyler shouted, as Jewel signaled him that she was informed.

Kyler took a right as their ways are parted.

 ** _Later... In Sector - 14..._**

Lia and Alan was following Victor as they search for the Pavilion.

Alan and Lia described the gate as it has gold tinted sides.

As they continued searching, Lia has gone completely mad as they are clearly lost.

"Guys, have you even memorized the ship's layout?" Victor questioned Alan and Lia as they rested at a Janitor's room.

"I memorized it, but I forgot about it." Alan said.

"I swear it was next to Sector - 10." Lia pondered.

Victor slightly opened the door as he tries to keep an eye out.

As Alan searched for something in the room, he was fortunate.

"Guys, I've found something." Alan said, as he took out a map, laying out the sectors.

"So, we are currently at Sector - 14." Lia said.

"So, we just need to go through Sector - 13 to 11, and we will find the Pavilion." Victor stated.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Lia said.

But, suddenly. The helmet that Alan was producing a static sound, as a voice came over the helmet.

"WE HAVE BREACHED 88.5% OF THE SHIP. AWAITING YOUR ORDERS,CHIEF MARSHAL ZULU."

As Alan was so stuttered that she couldn't even make up words.

Lia's pocket began vibrating, grabbing Alan's and Victor's attention.

As she took out her communication device, she completely forgot about it as a voice came through the device.

"LIA, IF YOU'RE LISTENING. LOOK FOR A FEMALE WINTER FOX AROUND THE PAVILION. SHE WILL TAKE YOU TO THE ESCAPE PODS. SHE WILL BE THERE IN A SECOND, WAIT FOR ME IN THE ESCAPE PODS."

It sounded like Captain Kyler, Alan thought.

"Guys! you've heard him! Let's get moving!" Victor said as he opened the door.

Victor and his friends dashed towards Sector - 13's entrance gate.

"God dammit, It needs a Military Key Card to open." Victor said.

"Good thing I have this." Lia replied, holding up a spare key card from Admiral Matthew.

She swiped the key card into the reader and the gate began to open.

As the gate opened, they we're shocked. They see 4 dead entities lying in the floor.

Alan looked away as it's too gruesome for him.

Lia and Victor walked towards one of the dead bodies and inspects.

"Damn, I've never seen this blood in my life." Lia said.

"Who would do such a thing..." Victor stuttered.

"I think both our species is not friendly with each other." Lia replied.

Alan was covering his view from the blood as he stated.

"We better go now." Alan suggested, as they continued unto Sector - 12's gate.

Lia opened the gate as Alan and Victor was ready for any intruders.

As the gate opened.

All they see is blood, blood everywhere.

Alan quickly turned around and held his puke.

"What have they done..." Lia stuttered, walking over the bodies of humans and animals.

"They need to stop." Victor stated.

"Alan, come with me and cover your eyes. We don't want some puke in the floor." Lia stated, as she guided him into passing Sector - 12.

"This is much worse, so much worse." Victor stater as he looked over dead bodies.

As Lia walked over bodies, guiding Alan over them. Lia saw a familiar face lying on the ground.

"Matthew..." Lia whispered as she kneeled before the dead body.

"Sorry if our species has killed your friend." Victor stated, as Lia cried over her friend.

"Why is Lia crying?" Alan questioned as he still covers his eyes.

"I'm fine, Alan. Lets just go." Lia sniffed as she stood up and guided Alan again.

As they we're at Sector - 11, something was off.

Victor's ears twitched as he picked up sound, making him feel like there was not much any enemies around.

"Guys, someone is with us." Victor whispered to his friends.

Victor pulled out 2 Karambits with both of his paws, standing in a fighting stance.

Lia holds his laser gun, as Alan pulled out his taser gun.

Victor stood and looked around quietly, as Alan and Lia both guarded their backs.

Suddenly, a swift sound approaching Victor as he dropped one of his Karambit and quickly grabbed with 3 of his fingers, catching what was approaching him.

It was a 3 bladed metal ninja star, he quickly inspects the blade as he quickly turned and stated.

"Elite." Victor dropped the ninja star and quickly grabbed the dropped Karambit and shouted.

"WATCH OUT!" as a hooded figure quickly got out of hiding and threw 3 other ninja stars between Victor and the Captain's apprentices.

Victor signaled them to take cover as he also did so by hand springing over a debris and landed with a crouch.

Alan and Lia quickly dashed towards an unused table and putting it in sideways.

Victor tried to peak over the debris but he was unable to, as showers of ninja stars was executed.

Alan, Lia, and Victor was unsure on what to do.

The hooded figure jumped over Alan and Lia, as they landed facing them with their katana.

Lia points her gun at the hooded figure, but they kicked her in the stomach, causing her to fall over the sided table.

Alan tried to hit the hooded figure with a Bolley kick, but failed as the figure dodged it and swung his sword towards Alan as a counter.

Thankfully, Alan dodges the sword and jumped behind the table and aimed his taser gun at the hooded figure.

The hooded figure performed a spinning back fist as Victor tried to sneak behind.

Victor grabbed the fist and performed a single arm take down, making the hooded figure lie flat down on the floor.

Lia got back up as she point a gun at the figure, and Alan did the same.

"Give up." Victor stated, as he immobilize the hooded figure.

"You are helping them? You back stabber." a young male voice replied.

"So what? They have a life too." Victor replied, followed by the hooded figure's scoff.

"THEY ARE SAVAGES! YOU DON'T GET IT! IF THEY CONTINUED TO LIVE, NONE OF OUR SPECIES WILL DEVELOP FURTHER!" The hooded figure shouted as he tried to free himself from immobilization.

"Alan, shock him." Lia said, as Alan shot the hooded figure, and Victor quickly jumped off.

The figure's body spasmed violently as the shock took over his body.

As he lost consciousness, Lia stated.

"Tie him up and bring him with us."

"What are you trying to say?" Victor stated, as he took a piece of rope from his belt.

"I am trying to make him help us as well, like you did." She replied.

"No, I didn't want to kill your species the first time I heard about you. But this dude, already wants you dead." Victor stated as he ties the hooded figure tightly.

"Then lets make him change his mind?" Lia responded.

"I don't know, Lia. Victor has a point..." Alan joined the conversation.

"No one gets left behind." She protested.

"SO WHAT? EVERY ENEMY WE ENCOUNTER WILL HELP US?!" Victor stated as he gone mad.

"That's not what I mean't." Lia stuttered.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY!? I'M JUST TRYING TO SAVE YOUR ASS HERE!" He shouted.

"I just wanted to solve the problem... peacefully." Lia stuttered more, leaving Alan and Victor in silence.

"I - I'm sorry..." Victor said, as he looked down in shame.

"Don't be, you are a great friend already. We just met minutes ago, and you're already trying to save us. I am grateful that I have a friend like you." Lia replied, as she hugged her new, official friend.

"Thanks." Victor said, as he carried the hooded figure with the form of the Fireman's carry.

"Let's go." Lia said as they ran towards the entrance gate of Sector - 10.

"Okay, the pavilion is near this gate. Look for a gate with gold tinted-" Lia was interrupted as Alan spoke up.

"IT'S OVER THERE!"

As the three looked at where Alan is pointing, she see a large gate with gold tinted sides.

The three dashed towards the gate and finally reached the gate itself.

The gate automatically opened, as there is no need for a key card.

After the gate finally stopped, the only things they see are...

"Oh... no." Lia kneeled as her jaw dropped, and eyes watering, as she views all the passenger's dead bodies.

Blood everywhere...

Alan wasn't quick enough, as he turned around and puked.

Victor was devastated from the gruesome view he witnessed in front of him.

Lia quickly stood up, and searched for survivors "ANYONE ALIVE!? PLEASE! ANYBODY!" she shouted as she scavenged over debris.

Victor decided to help her as he shouted "BANG 3 TIMES IF YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!" echoing through out the pavilion.

Alan was still puking from the scene he saw.

Lia slowed down and kneeled to the ground, as she stuttered "Monsters."

Victor placed the hooded figure he was carrying next to a debris, as Victor placed a paw on her shoulder.

"They really wanted you extinct... huh." He stated as he tried to comfort Lia.

"They really do..." Lia stuttered more, as she bursted out tears.

Finally, Alan finished puking as he stood up after making a huge puke pond.

"Guys, I think I should wait outside of the Pavilion. I couldn't bare to see the blood bath." Alan said as he slowly walked over to the gate and leaned on in.

"Victor?" Lia asked the raccoon, who is sitting next to her.

"Yes, Lia?" Victor replied.

"If I go extinct, would you're species be happy from what they've done?" Lia questioned Victor.

"N -NO! I wouldn't be happy to see such beautiful face go extinct." Victor stated, as he rubbed his paw against Lia's tears.

"Victor, I'm scared." As she leaned towards Victor's shoulder, making him blush lightly.

"Me too, Lia. But we must face what we have right now." Victor exclaimed with sadness.

"Let's just wait for that f*# king winter fox." Lia said, as she sniffed and rubbed away her tears.

As Alan was waiting outside the pavilion, he heard footsteps on his right.

He looked at the source of the sound, as he sees a white fox sprinting towards him from a distance.

He realized that it was the winter fox that Kyler was talking about.

He quickly shouted at Alan and Victor "GUYS! THE FOX IS HERE!"

Victor quickly looked at Alan and gave Lia a hand.

As Victor carried the hooded fox and Lia quickly ran to Alan, they see the fox.

"HEY, YOU 2! COME WITH ME!" the winter fox shouted as them.

"JEWEL!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Victor shouted at Jewel.

"I was placed in a platoon here, Captain Zulu said that he needed all the troops he could get." Jewel replied, as she stood near Victor, and said...

"You 3 are gonna come with me."

Jewel signaled the three of them to follow suit, back to Sector - 12.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Kyler was alone, dashing through Sectors to Sectors, avoiding contact with enemies.

As he reached the entrance of the control room, he quickly opened the door to see if someone is still operating the ship.

As he looked around, he could see only a body lying on the main control panel.

He walked closer and closer, as he saw...

"No..." Kyler exclaimed, as it was Major Rev, back stabbed.

Kyler pulled Rev out of the control panel and placed him in the floor.

Kyler's eyes was shut, as he tried to stop crying. A Captain never cries over someone, even if it was his or her close ones.

"Thanks Rev... for everything."

As Kyler sat down at the chair and continued dialing the 2nd ship.

"Ship - F20 here, anyone copy?" Kyler said at a mic, trying to communicate with the other surviving ship.

He got no response. Kyler was worried as he tried it again.

"Ship - F20 here, anyone copy?"

Still... no response.

"DAMMIT! COME ON!" Kyler shouted as he dialed one more.

"SHIP - F20 HERE, ANYONE COPY!?"

No response, not even one word.

Kyler took it as a challenge, and pushed a sequence of buttons to enable Hyperspeed again.

The risk of doing Hyperspeed with 2 broken rear rockets is huge, but he has a plan.

His plan was to arrive close to the suitable planet, enable self-destruct, and land into the planet itself.

He took out his communication device and dialed Lia and stated...

"Lia, grab unto something. Tell anybody to grab unto something, because we are going Hyperspeed."

As Lia was communicating with Kyler miles away, Lia told them to grab unto something as they all grabbed on and hugged the sturdiest object they may find.

Kyler pushed buttons and flicked levers as all components are ready for Hyperspeed.

As he slowly moved the push-pull control lever higher.

The ship began to shift and time warped fast as he imagined.

Lia and her crew was pinned towards the wall as they didn't imagine that it was this fast.

Alan was feeling dizzy as he is usually like this.

The ship began to slow down, as the screen near Kyler showed 'Destination reached' as he looked at the view of space, he sees a planet just like earth.

The risk was... the lack of speed and force. As the ship has only 5 rockets, minus 2... being 3, their time was slowed down, as the people/creatures OUTSIDE the ship wasn't effected. Leaving time OUTSIDE the ship faster than the time INSIDE the ship during the Hyperspeed.

His adrenaline rushed as he readies to execute plan #2, he quickly enabled the self - destruct button, but it needed the Captain Key Card to be enabled.

He quickly slid his key card into the reader and set the timer as "1 Minute" to self - destruct.

He quickly turned around, but he was faced by a foe.

It was Captain Zulu, holding 2 laser guns at him.

"Kyler... you've shouldn't have done that..." Zulu said, as he shot 2 lasers to Kyler, but Kyler weaved and quickly tackled Zulu.

"Is this the best you could do?" Kyler stated as he threw 2 punched into the fox.

The fox quickly pushed Kyler away and replied "Don't get cocky now."

"Why would I?" Kyler gestured Zulu with the classic 'Come at me' gesture.

Zulu dashed towards Kyler as he threw the fastest punch he could give for Kyler.

Kyler was ready to block any form of action.

As Zulu threw a jab at Kyler, Kyler dodged the jab and used the momentum to counter punch, which he did.

The fox was hit in the Jaw as he backed up and steadies himself.

Kyler took a chair and threw it at Zulu, which Zulu catched it and threw it back at Kyler.

Kyler was pushed back into the main control panel, as a screen was saying '55 seconds'.

Kyler pushed the chair away and plans to juke the fox.

Kyler took out his Laser pistol and shot at a wall, which ricochets quickly.

Zulu took cover under a unused control panel as flashes of light was being distributed.

As Zulu opened his eyes, he couldn't find Kyler anywhere. As he sees the screen at the control panel '48 seconds'.

Kyler was dumbfounded that he could juke his greatest enemy without any effort.

An automated voice played through the speakers as Kyler quickly sprinted back to the escape pods.

"SELF-DESTRUCT HAS BEEN ENABLED ALL PASSENGERS, PLEASE HEAD TO SECTOR 12 IMMIDIATELY! PLEASE HEAD TO SECTOR 12 IMMIDIATELY!"

Kyler was at Sector 14 and decided to take a short cut.

 ** _Earlier... with Lia and her crew..._**

Lia was grabbing Victor as he is holding unto a water pipe.

As the ship slowed down, Lia, Alan, and Victor went dizzy, as Jewel was perfectly fine while she's applying her eye shadow.

As Lia kneeled down and regained balance, she stood back up and stated "I bet all of your friends know what's about to go down." while looking at Jewel.

"It's not my choice to kill your species!" Jewel protested.

"Okay ladies, lets just cool it." Victor stood between Lia and Jewel as they both looked away from each other.

"SELF-DESTRUCT HAS BEEN ENABLED. ALL PASSENGERS, PLEASE HEAD TO SECTOR 12 IMMIDIATELY! PLEASE HEAD TO SECTOR 12 IMMIDIATELY!" A automated voice came from the speakers of the ship.

Followed by a voice from Alan's helmet...

"ALL PLATOONS, HEAD BACK TO SECTOR 21! EVACUATE IMMIDIATELY!"

As footsteps was heard from a small gate.

The small gate opened, revealing Kyler as he dashed towards Lia.

"CAPTAIN KYLER!" Lia shouted as she hugged Kyler.

"Come on, let's go." Kyler said as his small team of humans and animals followed suit.

As they entered a escape pod, which has the capacity to hold 50 passengers. Kyler waited as they seated.

As he was about to close the escape pod hatch, a sudden tackle was felt as he fell on the floor between the pod and the ship itself. It was a fox that looked exactly like Zulu, who tackled Kyler.

"SORRY!" the Zulu look-a-like said, as he took out a Karambit.

As Kyler's arms was locked by the look-alike's legs. Lia tackled "Zulu" forcefully, as they both flew out of the pod.

"I'm sorry that I to do this." Zulu said to Lia.

"YOU MONSTER!" Lia shouted as she threw many punches towards the look-a-like's face, as blood came out from his mouth and nose.

"Kid, we are not different." he stated, as Lia stopped punching and listened to his words.

"The anger you feel? That's how I feel when I lose someone close to me. I don't want this to happen, but you and your species brang this situation upon yourselves. You took nature, like it's just nothing. Using earth, like it's a tool... YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM US! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY MAMMALS GO EXTINCT!"

Lia slowly stood up, looking at him as he stood up as well.

"LIA, THERE IS NOT MUCH TIME LEFT. WE'VE GOT TO MOVE! 20 SECONDS IS-" Kyler shouted, as Lia interrupted...

"Zulu, come with us."

"Zulu" was shocked on what she said, as he ran towards the pod's hatch and signaled Lia and Kyler to enter, as Zulu closed the hatch securely.

"CH- CHIEF MARSHAL ZULU!?" Victor shouted as he saw Zulu entering the control room.

"I'm not Chief Marshal Zulu." as he took off his patch and continued "I am Zuel Louren." and sat at the co-pilot seat.

"This is unexpected." Alan whispered.

"Welcome aboard, Zuel!" Jewel greeter the new member of the team, as Kyler took the pilot seat.

"All rockets engaged and ready to go." Zuel exclaimed as he pushed buttons.

The escape pod began to took off as Ship - F20 self-destructed behind them.

"Zuel, aren't you angry about us killing your kind?" Kyler said as he piloted the pod towards the suitable, living planet.

"I am, but my brother Zulu does." Zuel replied.

"Um, guys?" Victor said as they all caught their attention, and continued "The hooded guy is about to wake up."

"Take the wheel, Kyler" as Zuel stood up and walked towards the hooded being.

"H- huh?" The hooded figure tried to stand up, but he was tied up.

"C- CHIEF MARSAL-"

"I'm not Zulu, you are talking to his brother, Zuel." Zuel smiled.

"DID YOU JUST- YOU JUST BACKED STABBED ALL OF US!" The hooded figure shouted.

"Well, I did. But It was still your fault for joining my army, just for 900,000$..." Zuel protested.

"That's true!" Victor said, as he leaned back from his chair.

"UNTIE ME AT ONCE!" The hooded figure rolled around as he tried to untie himself.

"I think I can't do that, JAMES." Zuel said as he returned from his seat.

"GOT DAMMIT ZULU! I TRUSTED YOU!" James said as he madly started rolling around.

"I told you, I'm not Zulu..." Zuel said to James.

"Jesus, this kid is loud." Jewel said as she looked at the outside view of space.

"At least I wasn't as bad as you are, Jewel." James calmed down quickly.

"Well, It's true... Jewel became last place in an shooting test." Victor stated.

"God dammit, I'm not THAT bad..." Jewel protested.

"Damn, what score did she get?" Lia questioned.

"She got an F." James replied, followed by everyone's chuckle.

"Ha-ha... very funny..." Jewel was flustered.

"By the way, did your brother escaped the ship on time?" Kyler said to Zuel.

"Yeah, I heard him in my ear piece. Saying that he is now on the breach ship, and he didn't care about me not escaping the ship." Zuel stated.

"What a shitty brother." Victor said, as laughs was followed by everyone at the ship.

"Welp, people always says that I am Zulu, since we're twins." Zuel said.

"The only difference between you and Zulu is your personality, and the color of your robotic eye." Jewel replied.

"Thanks, Jewel."

 ** _Meanwhile, in Zootopia..._**

Nick sat down at a parking bench looking at the night sky, with Judy by his side.

"Ya know, carrots... I am happy that I'd get to be a cop." Nick exclaimed.

"I truly am as well too, Nick..." Judy replied.

"Sly fox..." Nick stated, followed by...

"Dumb bu-" Judy was interrupted as a huge explosion was heard and seen beyond the distance of the sky.

Nick and Judy quickly got up and looked at a big glowing dot at the sky.

"What is that?" Nick questioned, as they both headed to their police cruiser and headed to the ZPD to report the incident, worried that it may be something huge...

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 _ **Oof, I am quite relieved that I was able to submit this on time. so... yeah... ok... so... see ya in the next chapter**_

 _ **... i guess... sorry for my bad english lmao**_


	3. Encounter

Kyler and his crew waited as they are getting closer and closer to the planet slowly, as all of his crew was doing their business.

Zuel is writing in his journal, documenting the events to be told in the future.

Victor plays a classic game of Onu with Lia and Alan around a table.

James, was finally untied, he was sleeps at a seat behind Kyler. He greeted himself as James Wither, he is a Dire wolf.

Jewel was listening to music with he ear piece, as she silently lip sync to the lyrics.

As for Kyler... he was scared, nervous, and even angry as well. He had never been this scared before.

Humans came a long way to have what they have now. They fight each other, and fight for each other. Humans sacrificed their time to prepare for such events, such like the Invasion.

"Zuel, can take the wheel for me?" Kyler asked Zuel.

"Sure! You go rest for a bit, I will let you know if we're entering it's atmosphere. We will arrive... around 9 to 12 minutes."

"Thanks Zuel." As Kyler stood up and sat next to Victor.

"Hey, wanna play too?" Victor said to Kyler.

"No, I'm good. I'm just going through stuff " Kyler replied, as he stared blankly on the floor.

"I'm not buying it... just tell us." As Victor looked at Kyler with worry.

"I just... I can't believe Humans will be extinct in a few years..." Kyler lost hope as he rested his head on the table.

"What do you mean?" Victor questioned.

"Like... If 3 of us humans pass away, It's the end of our species." Kyler answered.

Alan and Lia looked at Kyler with sadness, as they knew that they are the last of their kind.

Lia placed a card in the table, and spoke...

"Look, Captain. There's no clarification that we are the last humans left. There could be another ship that escaped during breach. We shouldn't lose hope, because the universe is huge... Who knows? Maybe some humans escape ships has already landed in a suitable planet before we do." As she stood up and went to the armory room. As Alan was busy picking his next card, he spoke as well...

"Lia is right, we aren't the last humans left. We just feel that way since our brain is tricking us by picking up past or present information." He stated as he placed a red 2 card.

"Dammit Alan..." Victor exclaimed as he took 2 cards on the deck.

Lia was still in the armory room, still checking out what the escape ship has to offer. She sees crates of guns, armor, and energy orbs... which powers the laser gun.

As she opened a crate labeled "Armour Crate" , she sees different kinds of armor. The armor that caught Lia's eye was a plain white armor suit, comes with a headset.

As she took the headset and inspects, she realized that it is some sort of telepresence headset.

As she wore it and turned it on, she sees floating texts describing everything she sees... such as crates, armors... and crates...

She quickly took it off as she was excited to use this in the future.

She quickly put the headset back into the crate, as she closed it and went back to his friends.

As Lia walked out of the Armory, Kyler asked...

"Lia, what did you do in the Armory?"

"I was just looking if there was a good piece of equipment I could bring when coming out of the planet." She replied.

"Well, it's better to be ready..." Victor said.

As Victor looked at Jewel, who is listening to music while sleeping. Victor stood up and said... "Hey, Kyler. Take my cards and play."

"Me? Play? Bruh, you don't know that I'm pretty good at Onu." Kyler scoffed

"Oh really? You haven't even beaten me yet." Lia stated.

"Oh please! I have advanced GRATEFULLY!"

Victor quietly sat down next to Jewel and carefully admired her.

"She looks... innocent when she sleeps" Victor thought, as he quietly shifted closer to Jewel's sleeping body.

Victor looks at her beautiful eye shadow, and thought "She really does like make up...".

Jewel felt that someone was close to her, as she slowly opened her eyes, looking at Victor's face.

Victor quickly looked away from her, as his face was full of embarrassment.

Jewel quickly took her ear piece off and said...

"Are you stalking me or what?"

"I wasn't stalking you, Jewel. I just wanted to talk to you for a bit."

Jewel crossed her arms and legs, quite curious on what are they gonna talk about.

"Talking about what?"

"Talking about... our past." Victor sheepishly said, as he looked away from Jewel with sadness.

"Victor, we shouldn't bring that up right now. Maybe later, somewhere private." Jewel whispered to Victor.

"Okay..." Victor replied, as he stood up and walked next to Zuel.

"Vic, what's up?" Zuel greeted.

"What time are we gonna enter its atmosphere?"

"About... 6 to 4 minutes."

"Thank's dude." Victor replied, as he stares at the planet, getting closer and closer every minute. He hasn't seen Zulu's brother during the time in his training days, he decided to get to know Zuel more.

"Hey, Zuel!"

"Yeah?" Zuel replied with a happy tone.

"I assume that you are a red fox, right?"

"Yep! My brother and I are red foxes, we don't get to hang out often."

"What was your brother like?" Victor shifted closer to Zuel.

"My brother thinks that I should be more independent. Over all, Zulu is a caring brother, he always like to solve things, and never backs down." Zuel replied.

"Zulu sounds like a nice guy, but he looks like a bad guy..." Victor sat at the pilot seat.

"It's just his ego, he likes dark colors. He usually talks about his interests during dinner." Zuel said, as he pilots the escape ship.

"Well... What ARE his interests?" Victor questioned.

"He likes space travel, leadership, horror movies, karate, and some other stuff I don't know." Zuel exclaimed, as his watch was notifying something.

Zuel looked at his watch, and sees that Zulu is calling him.

"Victor, you know how to pilot a ship?" Zuel asked.

"Yes, I do." Victor said, as Zuel stood up and walked off the control room.

He went in a restroom, and made sure that no one is eavesdropping.

"What's up Zulu?" Zuel said.

A voice came from his watch, replying...

"Zuel, where are you?"

"I'm with... friends." Zuel said.

"I don't remember you having friends, Zuel..."

"Well, I don't remember you being this edgy." Zuel replied.

"Look, who ever your friends are... Abandon them and tell me your coordinates."

"No, this is my time to be REALLY independent! I'm 17! I could do what ever I want now!" Zuel protested.

"And I'm 28, I am responsible for your heath. I just want you to be safe."

"Dude, I'm fine... I'll call you back." Zuel stated.

"Zuel, take care dude."

As Zuel ended the call, he walked out of the restroom and walked back to the control room.

He walked towards Kyler and said.

"Hey, Kyler. 3 minutes left before our entrance to the atmosphere.

Kyler got up and thanked Zuel for notifying him.

They both entered the control room, signaling Victor to let them take over.

As they both sat down at their seat, the ship started shaking a bit.

"We are entering the outer layer of the atmosphere!" Zuel stated, as he pushed buttons and flicked switches in his part of the control panel.

"I thought you said 3 minutes!" Kyler said as he tries to stabilize the ship's steering.

"Yeah! I just thought it was 3 minutes as well!" Zuel shouted.

James quickly woke up as he felt some turbulence.

"GUYS! WE ARE ENTERING THE PLANET, HOLD UNTO SOMETHING!" James shouted after he looked at the planet getting closer and closer.

Kyler's crew readies themselves for turbulence.

As Zuel and Kyler tried to pull up, they couldn't. The ship's speed is too fast, causing their thrusters useless in gravity.

Zuel enabled 'Planet Travel' on the ship, as wings extended on the ship.

Kyler and Zuel pulled up to avoid getting crashed.

As Zuel tried to pull up, lights began to flicker.

All hope has lost, their ship was about to crash into the ground in seconds.

 _ **EARLIER... BACK IN**_ ** _ZOOTOPIA_** _ **...**_

As Judy and Nick hopped into their police cruiser, Judy asked Nick...

"Nick, do you think what I think it is?"

"No, I do not..."

"It maybe some sort of supernova! I've never seen one like it before..."

"That's right carrots... we normally couldn't hear the sounds of supernova's explosion, since stars are normally far away from each other... I mean... we both heard the explosion, it means it is right next to our planet, it is impossible to survive to a supernova. And we saw a bright dot in the sky, which means that the explosion was occurred near our planet, and an explosion that didn't affect our planet grately." Nick explained.

"So, it wasn't a supernova?" Judy asked.

"No, It is far more dangerous... We should report it to Chief Bogo." Judy said, as they both strapped their seat belts on, and drove to the ZPD. During their drive, Nick stated...

"I think everyone in Zootopia has seen it... and heard it as well. I mean... who wouldn't? It is visible, and it can clearly be heard."

As they arrived in ZPD, they quickly got off their police cruiser and dashed towards the front entrance.

Judy and Nick bashed the door open and ran towards the donut eating cheetah, Benjamin.

As Judy quickly caught the attention of Benjamin, She said...

"Clawhauser! Have you seen what happened-" Judy said, but Benjamin interrupted...

"Yeah! Everyone in Zootopia has seen it!" He said as he showed a video on his phone of the explosion in the sky.

"I guess Chief Bogo has seen it as well." Judy replied.

"I guess so! It's so weird to see such explosion that can be heard in the sky. It maybe a satellite or some thing." Benjamin explained.

"Who knows? It maybe it was." Nick stated.

"I don't know if this explosion is gonna harm Zootopia... but we shouldn't jump into conclusions..." Judy said.

"I hope it isn't some sort of alien spaceship" Nick replied jokingly.

"I rather not think about extraterrestrials being on Zootopia. It would be a miracle to get in contact with other beings around the universe." Benjamin replied.

"By the way... Is Chief Bogo available at this point or..?" Judy replied.

"Let me check." Benjamin said, as he scooted over and presses the button on his desktop microphone and spoke...

"Chief Bogo-"

"CLAWHAUSER! DIDN'T I TELL YOU I WAS BUSY!" A voice over came unto the microphone.

"Officer Judy and Nick wants to inform you about somethi-" Clawhauser tried to reply, but was interrupted again.

"YES, YES I KNOW. I'VE ALREADY SEEN THE EXPLOSION IN THE SKY. IT ISN'T ANYTHING HARMFUL. NOW PLEASE, JUST LET ME BE."

As Benjamin releases his finger on the button, he turned towards Judy and Nick and stated...

"You heard chief, It's nothing to worry about."

"If he said so. Wanna grab some coffee?" Judy asked Nick.

"Sure! You want some coffee as well, Clawhauser?" Nick asked Benjamin.

"I'm fine! I suppose I could just eat these donuts I left over." Benjamin stated as he pulled out a box of donuts.

"Well, take care!" Judy said as her partner was beside her, exiting ZPD.

"Something is worth worrying about..." Judy thought, as they hopped into their cruiser and went to grab coffee.

 _ **LATER...BACK TO**_ ** _KYLER'S_** _ **CREW...**_

Victor slowly gained consciousness, as he slowly stood up and observed his surroundings.

He is still inside the ship, but it's broken and rarely gonna work.

As he looked at a shattered window, he identifies that he is at some rainforest.

Victor was relieved that the planet has oxygen, providing him some air to breath.

He got up and leaned unto a wall, as he slowly looked around.

His crew are still unconscious, as he walked towards the first creature he sees.

He sees Jewel twitching as she also gained consciousness.

"Ugh... Where are we?" Jewel growled, as she looked at Victor, signaling him to help her up.

"Jewel, I think we are at a rainforest..." Victor stated, as he help Jewel stand up.

"Make sure the others are safe, I'm gonna look around." Jewel said as she opened a hatch door out of the crashed ship, holding her laser pistol.

Victor quickly ran towards the control room and sees Kyler and Zuel still unconscious.

"HEY! WAKE UP!" He shouted, as Kyler jumped.

"W-w- what? Did we just crash?" Kyler said as he rubbed his eyes and slowly stood up.

Victor faced Zuel, and shook him.

"Zuel, wake up."

Zuel didn't respond as he is still unconscious.

"ZUEL! WAKE UP!" Victor shouted.

Zuel was still unconscious, as Victor began worrying.

"Vic, he is still breathing." Kyler said as he picked Zuel up in his arms.

"He's fine, but I should bring him outside to give him more air." Kyler explained as he walked out of the ship, with Zuel in his arms.

Victor quickly ran towards Lia and tried to wake her up.

"LIA! WAKE UP!" He shouted.

As he tried to wake her up, he realized that her head was bleeding, he quickly applied pressure in the wound while trying to wake Alan up, which he is next to Lia.

"ALAN!" He shouted again.

Alan woke up after his name was called, he groans as he tries to identify what's going on.

"Victor... did we crash-"

"Yes, Lia's bleeding. Grab a medkit on the armory room."

Victor stated, as Alan looked at a small pool of blood around Lia and ran towards the armory room.

As he arrived, he saw a medkit attached to the wall. He quickly grabbed it and returned back to Victor.

Alan tossed the medkit to Victor, as he grabbed it opened it with speed.

"Lia, please be okay..." Alan whispered as Victor bandages Lia's head.

 _ **MEANWHILE... WITH JEWEL...**_

As Jewel ran out of the ship, she took out her laser pistol and readies for any intruders.

She slowly walked towards the rainforest, and thought... "I've never seen this much nature in my life.".

As she pushed away bushes, Jewel sees a small hut in a tree.

She looked around, checking if someone is spying.

As Jewel approached the small hut, the door's handle quickly fiddled and Jewel pointed her pistol at the door, ready for any action.

The door opened, as Jewel tackled whatever was behind that door.

As she was above the unknown owner of the hut, she finds herself facing with a male jaguar.

"What the f-" The jaguar exclaimed, as Jewel threw a punch to the jaguar and jumped away from him, while pointing her laser gun.

"Ma'am, this isn't some sort of costume party." The jaguar said, as he stood up and rubbed his cheek.

"I can kill you if you do anything else." Jewel stated, as she took out a piece of bubblegum from her pocket and threw it to the jaguar.

As the Jaguar catched the piece of gum, he exclaimed... "Do you think this is some sort of jo- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, as he was being electrocuted by the piece of gum.

The scream echoed through the rainforest, as the Jaguar loss consciousness and face planted into the dirt floor.

'That's gonna hurt..." Jewel smiled, as she dragged the Jaguar and threw him behind a bush.

She scavenged the small hut for resources and possibly some medicines.

She took some clothes, medicines, some can foods, and a small bag to carry the scavenged items.

As she finished, she placed a small metal orb inside the small hut, and whispered... "Good luck dodging this..." As she ran back to her crew.

The orb began to pulse a blue glow and turned invisible.

 ** _EARLIER... BACK TO JUDY AND NICK..._**

The duo stopped at the local Café and grabbed some coffee.

The two sat down at a table and ordered two café lattes.

As the both was given their coffee, Nick sipped his coffee and enjoyed the taste it has, he still thinks about the explosion in the sky.

Nick looked at Judy after sipping at his coffee, he noticed the Judy haven't sipped her coffee and stared in deep thought.

"Hey, Carrots." Nick said, as he caught Judy's attention.

"Yes, Nick?" She replied.

"If you don't like the coffee, you could just give it to me." Nick smiled.

"Ugh... it's not that, Nick... I was still trying to analyze what triggered the explosion in the sky." Judy explained, as Nick took another sip at his coffee and replied...

"Judy, you heard that buffalo that everything is alright."

"Something doesn't feel right... There is more about that explosion, Nick." Judy stated as she took a sip of her coffer latte.

"Look, I am with you as well. But it hasn't affected Zootopia, and our planet at all yet." Nick responded, as Judy's walkie-talkie started picking up static sounds...

"10-45 at Rainforest District. A report was given right now for some kind of crash site."

A voice stated.

Judy quickly took her Walkie Talkie and replied...

"This is Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde. 10-4, we're on it."

As she took her coffee and signaled Nick to follow suit to their cruiser.

The two quickly entered their cruiser, fastened their seat belts, placed their coffee at a cup holder, and Judy stomped the gas pedal and drove their way to the Rainforest District.

 ** _LATER WITH KYLER'S CREW..._**

As Kyler carried Zuel out of the ship, he quickly placed him leaning at a tree.

"Stay comfy my friend." He stated as he stood up and got back into the ship.

As Alan cried... "LIA, PLEASE WAKE UP!", Kyler quickly heard his cry and dashed towards where Alan, Victor, and Lia is.

"Lia..." He whispered as he ran towards Lia, kneeling before her.

"Kyler, she's gonna be alright. Lia was knocked out by the wound, so all we could do is wait and pray." Victor stated as he quickly realized that James isn't with them.

"Where's James?" He asked Kyler.

"I haven't seen him lying around here..." He answered.

"He just abandoned us." Alan stated as he leaned closer to Lia, and continued... "I will watch Lia, go and secure the area."

"I'm not leaving Lia until she is awake." Victor protested.

"It's not a request, It's a command. Go out there and secure the area for intruders. Now. All of my training has gone up to this."

Alan stated, as he looked back to Lia with worry in his eyes.

"Victor, let's go." Kyler said as he grabbed Victor at his arm and pulled him away with him.

As the two got out of the ship, Kyler signaled Victor to look around as Kyler watch Zuel.

Victor walked around the ship, his paw at the holster and ready for anything.

"It's been years since my last sight of plants here." Victor thought as he walked beyond the crash site.

As he was deep in thought, he heard a faint rustle in the bushes far away.

He quickly took his pistol and aimed at the source of the rustle, as he tries to see who it is, or what it is.

He slowly walked towards a nearby bush and stated...

"Who's there... SHOW YOURSELVES!"

As the rustling died off and Victor's adrenaline starts to fade, he quickly jumped towards the bush and tries to tackle who ever is behind that bush.

As Victor caught something, he quickly took his Karambit and placed it near the throat of what he caught.

Victor finally realized, he sees a female bunny in a police uniform.

"Dammit... You've caught me..." The bunny groaned as Victor quickly got up from the bunny and stated...

"W- wait, you are from this planet? Right?" He stuttered, as he was shocked that he encounters such beings in the planet.

As he looked up and see a fox in a police uniform jumping off a branch and landing on him.

"GOTCHA!" The fox stated, as he mobilized Victor with his weight.

"Ugh, I failed to keep my guard up again..." Victor groaned as he attempts to shout for help.

"Not on my watch!" The bunny said as she took her tranquilizer and shot Victor at his head.

"God... Dammit..." He said, as he dozed off.

"That's one of them. Let's catch some more." Nick stated as he cuffed Victor and dragged him to a nearby bush.

"Nick, look at this." Judy stated, as she took Victor's laser pistol and examines.

"I've never seen a gun like this..." She proposed.

"Let me take a look at that." Nick said as he grabbed the gun out of Judy's paws and examines as well.

"It looks like one of those weapons we see at those Halloween sections at stores." Nick chuckled.

"Nick, I think we should hurry. Maybe be his friends will think something happened to him and look for him as well." Judy stated.

"Good thinking, carrots." Nick replied as he still held the laser pistol in his paws while following Judy.

As the two sneak their way to the crash site, they encountered a fairly large vehicle.

"Woah..." Judy was dumbfounded.

Nick's jaw dropped as he sees the large vehicle.

"C-carrots... I think we should call for back up. This is not what I'm expecting..." He stuttered.

"We'll do that later when things get out of control. Come on, let's go." Judy stated as the two quietly sneaked to the ship.

As the two reached the back of the ship, Judy sees a window above them. The window was too high for Judy, but fortunately Nick signaled her to stand on his shoulders to get a view inside the window.

Nick picked Judy up to spy on a window.

As Judy stood unto his shoulder and peaked through the window, she sees two creatures inside the ship. One was bleeding, and one was kneeling near it.

"What... are those things..." Judy whispers as she took her phone out and pictured the scene.

She zoomed the camera and pictured again. As she took a second look at the bleeding creature, she immediately gasped and hopped off Nick's shoulder.

"Woah there carrots. You got something?" He asked.

"Nick, some... thing is bleeding to death. We need to help them." Judy exclaimed as she showed him the photos.

"Wait... Carrots, have you gone nuts... those _things_ you're talking about maybe dangerous. We don't know if they are even friendly!" He protested.

"One, keep your voice down. Two, they are dying. They need medical attention."She replied.

"Look at this photo, that is medkit... clear as day. They are fine!" Nick points at the photo where the medkit is.

"Nick, I'm helping them. No matter what they are." Judy said.

"Carrots, these creatures are extraterrestrials!" Nick protested.

"They are maybe from another planet, but they have feelings too!" Judy replied.

Nick groaned as he thinks about what to say next.

"I'm going in and you're coming with me." Judy exclaimed.

"You see this?" Nick stated as her Victor's laser pistol.

"This gun looks like it could kill anyone in one shot."

"Then let's not mean them any harm. Give me a boost, I'm gonna find a way in." Judy stated.

"I don't know what you're doing carrots... something tells me that we should call for back up..." Nick stated as he positioned himself to push Judy up.

"In the count of three, I will give you a boost up." He continued as Judy backed up for a head start.

"One... Two... THREE!" Judy jumped as Nick boosted her up into the ship's roof.

Judy quickly wall climbed and grabbed the edge of the roof.

Nick was relieved that she was good enough to perform such act.

As Judy pulled herself up, she lied prone and crawled quietly towards something that looks like a ceiling hatch.

She looked for an emergency handle to open the hatch.

There we're none. The only entrance is a shattered window entrance, and the hatch door entrance near the front.

As she landed next to Nick, she whispered to find the front entrance

"Psst! Are you crazy? There is a creature near that entrance. Look." Nick pointed at the direction where a red fox is lying unto a tree, and the same creature watching over.

"Okay, we need a distraction." Judy stated.

"Oh... no, no, no, no... I'm not gonna go face to face with that _thing_..." Nick snarled.

"I'm not saying that you are gonna go face to face... but instead... _YOU_ are gonna be the distraction."

"W- WHAT!?" Nick shouted as he realized that the loudness startled the creatures.

"WHO'S THERE!" The creature stated, as it is wearing a white trench coat and a peaked hat.

"Crap." Judy whispered as she grabbed Nick and went to the opposite direction while the creature was walking slowly to the back of the ship.

As the two reached the entrance hatch door.

Nick felt a cold material on his neck as he froze in place.

"C- carrots..." Nick whispered to Judy while she was trying to open the hatch.

"What?" Judy questioned, and she was shocked that someone was behind Nick, holding a gun. It was a female winter fox wearing a maroon-colored trench coat.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" The winter fox asked the two, while Nick was still frozen and scared to even look back.

"Officer Hopps, ZPD. We we're notified that-"

"Enough talk! I can kill this fox in one shot!"

"I knew it. I just knew it." Nick whispered.

"Just calm down, we can sort this out... miss...?" Judy calmly asked.

"Jewel." Jewel stepped back and lowered her pistol.

"Okay, Miss Jewel. We would like to-" Judy was interrupted as Nick quickly took Victor's gun and pointed at Jewel.

"AHA!" Nick's enthusiasm peaked.

"Nick! What are you doing!?" Judy shouted.

"What do you think I am doing? I'm protecting you!" Nick exclaimed.

"Your name is Nick, huh? Don't worry, I have perfected the art of mimicking voices." Jewel scoffed as she showed them a Walkie Talkie.

Nick checker as hr went on searching his Walkie Talkie.

"You sneaky fox..." Nick smiled with a sly look.

"NOW!" Jewel stated.

"Wha- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Judy screamed as she was electrocuted by Alan.

"CARROTS!" Nick cried as he turned back to Jewel with anger.

"YOU SON OF A B- AGHHHHHHHH" Nick screamed as well as another electric shock was brought.

The two immediately losed consciousness as Nick heard some words...

"I was told that hurts." A male voice stated, as Nick finally lost his senses.

 _ **MEANWHILE... IN THE BREACH SHIP OF**_ ** _ZULU_** **_LUEN_**

Zulu paced around his office, thinking about what plan to execute.

In his mechanical arm, his metal palm glowed as he was getting a call from a ship pilot.

"Talk." He stated as he pressed the 'talk' button on him palm.

"Sir, this is Officer Juel. I have news for you." A voice from the other end replied.

"What is it? You have 1 Minute, go." He sat down on his chair and listened through his plans.

"So, good news and bad news... Good news is that we can hack into all the escape pod's data base and track their coordinates. Bad news... we all seem to can't activate Hyperspeed, which will take... around 3 Months to regenerate since our breach ships used about 60% of its main energy source from the attack earlier."

Zulu sighed and rubbed his forehead from annoyance.

They was a brief silence until Zulu spoke up.

"Do you remember when we ambushed the planet 'Ichor'?" Zulu asked.

"Yes sir. What about it?" Juel asked.

"Remember our ally? The Resolution Insurgency?"

"Yes sir. We still have their alliance at hold sir. They promised us that they will return the favor." Juel responded.

"Contact them and say that I would like their... _assistance_..." Zulu smiled devilishly.

"On the way sir. Anything else?" Juel asked.

"Oh, um... send me 1 spicy bug burger please, thanks." Zulu ended the call.

As he sighed and was deep in thought...

He couldn't bare to stop thinking about what his brother doing with those humans.

He already called him earlier, and said that Zuel is fine, his gut tells him otherwise.

"It's been 8 years since the start of the new dawn of animal advancements..." Zulu thought as he was hit by a flashback in where it all started...

 _ **23 YEARS AGO...**_

Zulu was still a small kit, a small red fox that was still standing on all 4 feet.

He was on his last year of life, his 5th year on earth...

Humans has advanced tremendously, while animals was still the same...

Zulu was named by a scientist named Luen, who took care of him after he was abandoned by his own parents.

Luen found him next to a dumpster, starving.

He took Luen home and acted like a father.

Luen named Zulu... as Zulu because of the title 'The Zulu Warrior King, Shaka'.

Everytime Luen goes to work, Zulu always follows, making Luen feel sorry for leaving him, so taking Zulu with him is the only choice.

2 Months passed, Luen got more and more occupied from work, leaving Zulu alone for time to time.

He got a call from his boss, and was shocked. Not because that he has more work to do, but because his boss asked if they could use Zulu as a test subject for their project.

Luen refused and hanged up.

Zulu was curious about what their talking about.

For the first time, Zulu stayed alone in Luen's apartment.

Luen's boss went furious after he declined his permission.

Luen was angry that his boss would do such a thing. Using his pet friend as a test subject.

Unfortunately... Luen's boss has been tracking him all the time.

As his boss sent security to steal Luen's pet forcefully, as Luen was still in his workplace... not knowing what is happening.

After Zulu was caged, he was forcefully worn a metal cap which is attached to a machine.

As a scientist placed a human brain, and some other human DNA's in a separate tube, connecting to the metal cap that Zulu was wearing.

He sees multiple scientists in the lab walking around with hurry as one scientist placed a human brain in a separate tube that connects to the metal cap.

Zulu tried to take off the metal cap before they could activate the machine... but it was too late...

The machine began to make noises, lights began to flicker, the metal cap began to pulse, the lab began to light up during the test.

As minutes pasts... Zulu was different. He doesn't feel the same like before.

Zulu opener his eyes and feels taller than usual, all scientists gathered around him as he tried to stand up for the first time with 2 legs.

Zulu stumbled off the ground and one of the scientists grabbed his newly formed arm.

As he observed, his limbs was slightly stretched.

He crouched as another scientist asked Zulu...

"Can you... speak?"

Zulu hesitated at first, but he realized that he can communicate with others in the future more easily.

"M-m...m...May...my...My...N-nay...Name..." He slowly stated as scientists slowly gathered around.

"M-my n-n-name...Sssss... ...Zul..."

He tried saying but it was difficult.

Luen was still in his workplace, writing papers and projects. As he sees scientists dashing towards one of the lab entrances.

Luen grew curious and decided to enter as well.

As he enters, he hears... "Z-zulu..."

He became dumbfounded as he digged his way into the crowd of scientist, finding a familiar fox, kneeling in curiousity.

"Zulu... what have they done..." Luen cried out.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Luen shouted.

"It's for the best of our future-" A scientist stated.

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME?! DO YOU KNOW HOW POWERFUL THAT MACHINE WILL GET!? ANIMALS LIKE ZULU HAS NO RIGHT TO BE A TEST SUBJECT! YOU MADE THIS MACHINE, YOU TEST IT YOURSELF!" Luen protested.

"But, look at the bright side! He is now able to-" another scientist tried to calm Luen down but can't.

"YOU HAVE 2 IQ! YOU COULD JUST USE SOMETHING OTHER THAN LIVING CREATURES!" Luen shouted as he calmed down and continues...

"Come on, Zulu. Let's leave this hell house." Luen stated as he grabbed Zulu in the arm and walked out of the lab.

4 Scientists blocked his path as Luen was starting to get nervous.

"Give us that Fox." A scientist stated, followed by another...

"Give him to us, or you're violating the terms and services, resulting for a lifetime of exile to earth itself."

"I don't care." Luen stated.

"Then we will send 5 Breach ships to follow you and take you down if you ever try to leave earth with an unofficial and unlicenced ship."

"Then goodbye." Luen said as he took out a laser pistol and started shooting all the scientists around him, it was a blood bath.

Luen quickly took Zulu with him and went out of the facility.

Zulu was naked, but Luen didn't care otherwise.

Luen passed the security guards, which became suspicious with his bloody coat as they silently called the police.

He went into his car and drove to their apartment.

The two haven't said a word as they entered their apartment.

Luen noticed that their front door was knocked open.

"Zulu, earth is a nasty place." Luen stated as he took out a bag and packed all of his belongings.

"I've something to show you. First, take these clothes." Luen gave Zulu his first clothes, which is a black t-shirt, jeans, and a _maroon trench coat_.

As Zulu gets dressed, the two went back into Luen's car and drove towards an abandoned nuclear power plant.

"Wear this." Luen said while driving, he offered Zulu a nuclear gas mask, which he accepted and wore it.

As Luen's car came to a stop, the two walked out of the car and walked towards one of the power plants.

Luen flicked the light switch, revealing a huge rocket, and a laser gun mounted to a wall.

"Zulu, that gun right there? You'll use that to defend yourself."

"O-okay." Zulu stuttered.

"And take this, and use it." Luen gave Zulu a blue print of the machine used to make him what he is now.

Luen went towards a control panel and activated a button where the rocket is activated.

"T minus 20... 19... 18..." A voice came over the telecom speaker.

"Zulu, take care of yourself." Luen started tearing as police sirens was being heard outside of the power plant.

"W- what?" Zulu asked.

"I have a job to take care of..." Luen stated as doors police officer pushed down doors.

Luen took the laser gun mounted into the wall and started shooting at the cops.

Luen pushed Zulu into the entrance of the ship...

"Remember me... Zulu." Luen cried out as he threw the gun inside the ship and shut the hatch door.

"3... 2... 1..."

"Get on the ground now! You violated the terms of HPFT Inc.(Human Preparation and Future Testing Inc.)and now sentenced to Exile and Death Penatly!" A police officer stated.

"I'd rather not!" Luen stated as he kicked the officer in between the legs and quickly and swiftly climbed up the ship to get into the main control panel entrance hatch.

As the ship started to fire up its engines, all the police officers evacuated.

The ship started to rise up, as Luen is halfway to the entrance hatch.

The ship rised up into the sky, as Luen grabbed into the hatch.

Zulu quickly went up to the control room and opened the hatch.

The vacuum and air pressure pushed Zulu hard towards the hatch, but his legs got a grip on the ship's walls as he tries to grab Luen.

As Zulu grabbed Luen and pulled him into the ship, Luen immediately shut the hatch and panted.

"Zulu, thanks." Luen said as he kneeled next to him.

"S-sorry." Zulu sheeply said, leaving Luen question...

"For what?" Luen asked.

"F...f-for e-e-ex-existing..." Zulu dropped tears as Luen hugged him close to him.

"It's not your fault, Zulu. It's those 'no good' humans that made you like this." Luen rubbed Zulu's head and continued...

"I am happy that you will get to talk to me..." Luen hugged Zulu once again.

"Lu...Luen?" Zulu said.

"Yes?"

"C-can... I...c...call...y-you... dad?" Zulu sheeply asked, leaving Luen shocked and happy at the same time.

"Yes. Yes you can, son." Luen replied as the two rocketed out of the earth's atmosphere and left the solar system. While the HPFT's police is still searching all over the solar system, they decided to name Luen 'dead' and returned back to earth.

Luen and Zulu bonded and stayed in the ship for 3 years after finding a planet that was suitable for both to live, which was a planet similar to Luen's earth but instead of humans... it was anthropomorphic animals roaming the planet.

Zulu was happy, and Luen was proud...

 _ **BACK TO THE PRESENT**_

"Sir?" A voice stated behind Zulu.

"Yes?" Zulu replied as he turned around and sees Juel with a burger and a communication device in both paws.

"I've been calling your name for minutes, Sir." Juel stated as he hands Zulu his burger.

"I was in deep thought." Zulu replied as he unwrapped his bug burger and took a bite.

"Sir, the leader of The Resolution Insurgency wants to talk to you." Juel said as he handed him the device to Zulu.

"Leave me be, Officer Juel. Thank you." Zulu requested Juel to leave his office.

As Juel left, Zulu held the device to his ear and stated...

"Hello, Specter. The superpower of yours haven't gone off." Zulu said.

"Hello to you too, Chief Marshal Zulu. Your empire seems to quite be strong to destroy human kind, I'm quite impressed."

"Specter, I need some... _backup_..."

"Hmm... you wish to recruited one of my elite power holders?" Specter asked.

"How many do you have in stock?"

"Many as you can ever imagine."

"I'm just gonna take 1 elite..." Zulu said as they both hanged up.

"Sorry...Dad..." Zulu whispered as he looked at a old photo at his desk.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 _ok... so... if anyone is wondering y_ _i_ _no post new chapters fast is cz_ _i_ _am doing a lot of stuff other than this... so..._ _ **the back story of Zulu is weird and it doesn't make sense... but later on future chapters... you will get it, just**_ ** _bare_** _ **with me**_ ** _pls_** _ **...**_ so... i guess thats it for todays chapter. cya.

 ** _BTW, PM ME IF I HAVE SOME TYPOS OR SMTH_**


	4. Not Sorry

Zulu exited his office and went his way to the main control room.

He walked passed several soldiers of his army. Some are frightened of his presence, some are respectful, and some are avoiding eye contact.

It was years since his first decleration of war towards humans, after the little incident he experienced when he was still 15 years old.

As he was about to take a turn in a hallway, he hear voices around the corner of the turn.

"What a loser! He lost to a pitty human!" A male voice stated as Zulu eavesdropped the conversation. A young female voice replied...

"Human's aren't that pitty as they look. Remember the story of Zuel?"

"That? Pfft- The human that raised Zulu?"

"Yeah! Thanks to him, he gave us the technology needed to defend ourselves..."

"Right... After he went haywire and declared war to his own kind. That proves that humans are-"

As the male voice was about to finish, Zulu went out of hiding and immediately stood face to face to the 'trash talker', who is a gray lynx standing next to a female leopard, both wearing cadet uniform.

"Chie- Chief Marshal! SIR!" The lynx shouted followed by a salute.

"Cadet, I heard everything." Zulu blankly stated back as the lynx gulped.

"I- I'm sorry!" He sheeply replied.

"What are your names, cadets?" Zulu rubbed his chin as he asked.

"M- my name is-" The lynx stuttered as he was interrupted...

"Fah! Just forget it." Zulu exclaimed as he walked passed the two and muttured... "Kids these days..."

As the gray lynx sighed and leaned towards the wall.

"Look what just happened! Peter, you should stop being an asshole all the time!" The female leopard stated.

"Haven't you forget, Keyla? It's 'Kilo' not 'Peter'. Besides, humans are just another word for assholes." Kilo stated.

"What are you trying to say?" Keyla questioned.

"Humans are hungry for power, knowledge, and advancements." Kilo exclaimed as he rubbed his forehead and sighed deeply.

"For me, Humans just wants leadership." Keyla stated.

Kilo was left in deep thought, as the two walked to the opposite way where Zulu went.

Leaving Kilo question the real reason behind the war in the first place, as Keyla thinking about what lies beyond the future.

As Zulu paced his way to the control room and encountered another turn, he was greeted by a familiar face...

It was a female red fox who is actually his assistant, sipping a styrophome cup of coffee.

"Oh god fucking dammit-" He whispered as he avoided eye contact at the other red fox.

"Hello, Zulio~" The female fox stated in a flattering manner.

"What do you want, Val?" He groaned as he looked at the smirking female fox.

"You know... I just wanted-" Val stopped as Zulu closed her muzzle and replied...

"I have work to do, you have yours. Good day." As he walked pass Val.

"Okay Zulu, just listen for a second!" Val pleaded as Zulu continued walking.

"Z- Zulu!" Val shouted as she ran next to him and grabbed one of his arm, causing Zulu to stop as he looked at Val.

"Val, is it about me?" Zulu blankly stated as Val slowly nodded.

Zulu groaned and replied...

"I don't have any interests in you, Val. I never liked you-"

"It's not that, Zulu. You have to stop being against humans. The Zulu I know never hurts anyone." Val protested as Zulu sighed and answered...

"Humans are just like Zuel... Err... The Human Zuel. They seek power, always..."

"Your father helped all of us to became an advanced-" Val shouted as Zulu bursts out...

"ZUEL WAS NEVER MY FATHER. HE WAS JUST MY GUARDIAN, NOTHING MORE! DON'T BLAME THE INCIDENT ON ME!"

Val sobbed, wiped her tears away and shouted...

"I'm not even blaming you, Zulu!"

"YOU ARE, I CAN SENSE IT!"

"Stop being a total asshole!"

"VAL, YOU FUCKING BITCH! STOP BEING A HOE AND GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY!"

"JUST STOP, ZULU!"

Val hugged Zulu to prevent him to get away from her.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Zulu shouted as he pushed Val hard into the wall. Val's coffee spilled, and the impact causing Val's breathing to become stiff.

Val was left sobbing and grasping for air, as Zulu realised what he had done. Val's asthma was much to be a problem at this point.

"V- Val!" He exclaimed as he carried her and dashed to the nearest clinic.

Zulu crash opened the clinic door as a male red panda in a medic uniform behind the desk popped up.

"Sir!" He shouted followed by a salute.

"Bayley, Val is having the worst case of-"

"Asthma, I can tell. Quick, give her my hot coffee. Val, I want you to sit up straight and take long, deep breaths." Bayley stated as Zulu placed he in a chair in a sitting position.

Zulu grabbed Bayley's coffee and offered it to Val.

As she drank the whole cup, her breathing became normal overtime.

"Sir, what caused this?" Bayley stated.

"Um, I went overboard and pushed her."

"You should control your temper, sir."

"I am!" Zulu stated in a frustrating way.

Bayley wasn't convinced and stated...

"Val will be here for an hour or so because of you. I need to make sure that she doesn't get another asthma attack."

"Sorry." Zulu stated.

"Now go to the control room." Bayley stated as Zulu became shocked...

"How do you know?"

"I don't know." Bayley stated as he signaled Val to a room.

"Zulu, don't be an asshole." Bayley stated before he entered one of the clinic rooms.

"Pssh... I ain't." Zulu whispered as he walked out of the clinic area and went back to where left.

After walking passed the spilled coffee and taking few turns, he finally encounters the front door of the control room.

He readies himself as doors opened and eyes where on him.

Silence was upon the control ship, some pilots are avoiding eye contact at all times.

Zulu ignored it as he walked where the head pilot is sitting, which is a black rabbit wearing L'incognito Shades.

"Captain Cleoh." Zulu greeted as he walked behind the seat of the pilot.

"Zulu, I located where your brother is." Cleoh blankly stated.

"Celestial Coordinates?" Zulu questioned the rabbit as he looked over a screen at a panel near him.

"We are facing it right now." The rabbit replied as he points at a small dot at the windshield of the ship.

"Can we take a look at what's going on?" Zulu stated.

"I can send 2 soldiers to retrieve Zuel."

"Don't. I promised him freedom, and that is what he gets..."

"Okay, I'm gonna send 1 soldier to spy on him. Incase anything goes wrong."

"He said he is with... friends..."

"You mean with those 'humans'? Nu -uh!" Cleoh protested as he takes of his shades and looked at Zulu.

"Zulu, your brother is special to me. He is my best friend, and it's my job to make sure everyone is safe wherever they are." Cleoh stated as he hanged his shades at his collar.

"I asked Specter to give me one of his most elite power holders." Zulu spoke.

"Specter? The bird who has powers?" Cleoh questioned followed by Zulu's nod.

"Zulu, I don't trust that guy. He looks fishy..." Cleoh said while looking over a holographic screen next to him.

"Why? Because of his powers?"

"No. That guy is too calm... TOO calm..."

"He helped our empire defeat The Unity Federation District."

"You mean those stick figure looking ass guys?"

"Yes, and indeed they look like shit. They have no eyes but yet they can see, no ears but they can hear, and no hands yet they can grab unto things."

"It is truly weird." Cleoh stated as he wore his shades again

"Are you still going to send in an elite to spy on Zuel?" Zulu asked.

"Sure, but what about that power holder?" Cleoh stated as he looked over the windshield.

"That is for another reason. Just deal with that and I'm just rest for a bit." Zulu stated as he took a 180 degree turn and walked out of the control room.

"Pshh... Lazy ass." Cleoh stated.

Zulu sighed as he exited.

As soon as Zulu walked out of the room, Cleoh sighed and stood up from his seat.

"This is harder than I though." Cleoh whispered as turned and looked over a panel with a mic and a button

He walked over the panel and pressed the button while tapping the mic with his finger, as sounds from loud speakers was heard around the ship.

"Captain Cleoh. Officer Fonz, Report to Control Room 1A." Echoed the Loud Speakers as Cleoh released the button and sighed again...

"This is gonna be a long shift..."

 ** _BACK IN ZOOTOPIA..._**

Just after Judy and Nick lossed both of their consciousness, Alan scoffed as he stated...

"I was told that hurts."

Jewel was left awe after Alan's change of attitude.

"Kid, help me tie them up. Will ya'?" Jewel requested.

"My knotting skills is rusty." Alan sighed.

"You will get the hang of it." Jewel stated.

"What's going on here?" A voice was heard as the two looked behind them. It was Kyler who clearly missed out on all the action.

"Cops, Fighting, Unconscious." Alan exaggerated.

"A Fox and a rabbit?" Kyler stated as he kneeled down at the body of the gray bunny.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jewel chuckled followed by Alan's. Kyler sighed as he stood up and stated...

"Zuel is looking after Lia right now. We should better dispose them or something."

"How about interrogation?" Jewel suggested.

"Let's talk about this after we tie them up, okay?" Alan interrupted as asked kyler to help tie the two unto a tree.

As Kyler and Alan dragged the cops and used vines as ropes, Jewel rubbed her chin and thought...

"Maybe there is a civilization around here..."

She walked towards Kyler as he noticed.

"What's up?

"I have something to tell you."

"Slow down, we just met and you already have feelings for me-"

Jewel threw a punch unto Kyler's shoulder, flustered

"Ow..."

"That's not what I meant jackass!" Jewel protested.

"Then what DO you meant?" Kyler questioned.

"These two animals are definately civilized, since they are dressed like some sort of police officers."

"You got a point. Alan told me that I would interrogate. Not that he is bad at interrogation, he got a 89/100 in a interrogation test back at training."

"Pretty shocking that Alan has skills for a kid his age."

Jewel stated as the two looked at Alan continuously ties knots and securing the vines.

"Yeah, kids these days..."

Kyler smiled as he left Jewel and headed inside the ship, leaving her and Alan outside.

Jewel was left no choice but to talk with Alan to relief boredum.

Just as Jewel was about to say a word, Alan spoke up as he looked at her.

"We should despose them."

"Why?"

"They seem to be armed, including a tranquilizer gun and a dart containing some Ketamine, Xylazine, and Acepromazine."

"Look who's been studying science lately." Jewel grinned as she continued...

"Carfentanil is obviously dangerous."

As Alan rubbed his chin in thought, he heard a groan next to him.

The red fox was gaining conciousness, as Alan signaled Jewel to call Kyler as Alan stayed to watch over the two tied police officers.

Alan quickly sighed as he pulls out his tazer.

 ** _SO ANYWAYS, THIS CHAPTER IS RATHER SHORT. I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT, SINCE I HAVE TO_**

 ** _DO SOMETHING ELSE OTHER THAN THIS. I DIDN'T GET TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER 7+ WORDS BUT_**

 ** _I HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND AND I PROMISE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, I WILL GO BACK TO MY SCHEDULE._**

 ** _PCE._**


	5. Unfortunate Fortune

Alan silently waited as the red fox was gaining consciousness.

He sighed impatiently, as he pointed his taser to the red fox and shoot.

"AHHHHHHH-" The red fox shouted in agony as bolts of electricity flows through his body. As Alan's eyes opened wide, he quickly shuts the red fox's muzzle.

"That was too loud. Be quiet or I will turn up the voltage."

Alan sighed as he walked away from the two.

"J- Judy! Psst! Judy! Wake up-" The tied fox frantically attempted to wake his partner up as a reply came.

"Nick, I'm playing dead! Be quiet."

"P- Playing dead!? We are literally captured by aliens outer space with advanced technology, and you are just playing-" He was interrupted as his bunny partner, Judy replied back...

"Just follow my lead..." She whispered as she closed her eyes and acted... well... dead...

"Yeah yeah okay..." The fox, Nick also closed his eyes, trying his hardest to not freak out.

Suddenly, Nick heard footsteps from the distance as he tries to not freak out and shout at the same time.

"I suggest getting rid of them... They might sabotage our identity and-" Alan shouted as a female voice replied back...

"How about this... We interrogate and decide whether to get rid of them. Good?" Lia suggested as Alan, Kyler, Zuel, and Jewel nodded.

"You and Alan interrogate them, while Zuel, Jewel and I will scout around." Kyler quickly stated as the group separated each other's paths.

* * *

Victor was still tied up as he rolled around, trying to break free from his ropes.

"Jesus, this is harder than I thought..." He thought to himself as he slowly lifted two of his feet.

Gently, he pulled out a small dagger at the side of his boots as he gently cuts the ropes on his hands.

Successfully, the rope was cut as he freely removed the ropes tied both his legs.

Victor stood up as he looked at his surroundings...

"I forgot where's the way to the god damn escape ship... Ugh... this is harder than training." He whispered before randomly choosing a path he thinks is the right way back to the ship.

After minutes of walking, he came across a one-way road

He stood at the center before looking at his left and right.

There were no cars passing by. Isolated.

"No cars what-so-ever... but... I can see-" He was interrupted by a speeding train above him.

"W- what is that thing..." Victor whispered.

Unknowingly, a speeding car was heading towards Victor. He looked at his left as a short limousine directly hits Victor, sending him flying unto the road, bleeding.

The side door of the limousine opened as the driver, a male panther quickly ran towards Victor's side, shouting...

"IM SO SORRY! IT'S MY FAULT! I- I WILL CALL THE AMBULANCE." Taking out his phone before dialing the nearest hospital possible.

"n- no... I'm f-fine... I'll live..." Victor stuttered in pain as he slowly lost consciousness.

As he stated, the side doors of the limousine opened before as a gazelle peaked through the door.

"Send him to the nearest hospital!" She shouted as Victor completely lost his senses...

* * *

An hour ago... James PoV

The sounds of metal pieces falling and electrical circuits, it was best to assume that the ship crashed.

A slight pain shot up from the side of my torso as I moved my hand against it.

As I placed my hand around my torse, a piece of metal debris was sticking out.

I opened my eyes, as I see a rather big triangular metal piercing through my side torso.

Slowly, I stood up as blood drips out from my uniform to the ground.

"S...shit..."

After slowly exiting, I held the metal that was piercing through my torso as I slowly pulled it out.

"F- FUCK!" I kneeled unto the ground, grinding my teeth in pain. The dark night made my blood rarely invisible.

And inhaled my lungs as I bit my lip in preparedness as I...

"SHIT..." I took out the metal piece out of my torso as fast as possible before blood started seeping out.

"F- fuck... me..." Regretting what I did, I took out a syringe from my jacket's pocket before jamming it unto my wound.

"T- this should do the trick..." I injected the syringe, pain from the torso slowly fades as blood slowly stopped flowing out.

"I gwuess thhhhat I showd fwind heelpfff." My words slowly sounded shittier as I spoke again...

"Huat dahh Hewl wias thwat..." Holding my throat, I decided to let it be before venturing off into the forest trees.

Minutes passed, haven't found a single life form.

"I regret everything..." I thought to myself before finally, stumbled upon a one-way road.

I stood at the edge of the road before looking both ways.

"No cars passing by... What time is it anyway?" I thought to myself as my ear twitched, hearing a speeding car on the road.

As soon as I looked at the direction, it was a type of car that looks like a long hotdog...

The long car passed by me as I waited until it faintly fades into the distance.

Thinking... I would go to the direction the long car is going, It might be a civilized society...

Sighing tiringly, I started to walk my way on the side of the road. Still rubbing my big wound at the side of my torso...

I looked down at the ground, still thinking about the war between us and the humans.

The Unity Federation District was hunted down, leaving 20% of their population than before. Ugh... I can't believe Zulu backed stabbed them, they were stronger and taller than us... yet we still outnumbered them by technology.

As soon as I tilted my head up, A black... cruiser car? With texts "POLICE" printed in the car's hood.

Walking over to the side, the code "Z-240" was embedded next to the wheel. A large Z on the car's doors.

"I think this is a police car... the red and blue siren on it's top gave it away pretty quickly..." I thought before placing my paw unto the door handle.

"Locked..." I sighed before taking out my miniature laser cutter, slicing a small hole unto the window.

As I took the cut out the glass, I inserted my arm unto the hole before unlocking the police door.

"Stealth mode activated." I snickered to myself before entering the vehicle.

I sat behind a wheel, I think is the driver's throttle before closing the door next to me.

Before I do anything else, I felt a metal pedal on my left feet.

"Huh, all of these are new to me..."

Realizing, there was a keyhole located behind the wheel.

I took out a slime-like ball and jammed it into the keyhole before taking it out with the mold of the key was made.

"This is embarrassing..." I licked the mold as I smacked my lips...

"Lemon flavor..." Before the slimeball turned solid.

Inserting the key into the keyhole then turning it, a sound of engines startled me as the whole car started kinda vibrating.

I think I broke it...

I pressed the pedal with my right foot as the vehicle immediately responded with acceleration.

"HOLY-" I quickly gripped the wheel, avoiding to crash into the trees.

Swerved left and right before stabilizing as adrenaline shot my body.

"God... this is a pain to drive..." I whispered as I speed through the road.

I looked at my right, seeing 2 knobs apart from each other and a small screen above them.

Curiosity, I pressed a button that seems like a power button as suddenly a tune started playing 'Try Everything' by Gazelle, the album art was shown on the small screen.

"The music is kinda nice actually and is actually English... I wonder-" I stopped at my thought, closely looked at the album art.

A gazelle wearing some... thing... I don't know what It is yet...

"A Gazelle? No way... this isn't possible... another planet concurred by animals. That's impossible..."

As soon as I looked at the road again, I immediately pressed the pedal next to the acceleration pedal...

Surely, the vehicle stopped as a familiar vehicle was in front of mine... It was the long car that passed me while I was on foot.

I immediately opened the door next to me before exiting...

I walked towards the... long car.

"Send him to the nearest hospital!" A female voice shouted as I got closer to the long car.

"Miss, what happened here?" I asked as a tall gazelle appeared on my vision... wait... she's the gazelle from the album cover! She replied...

"Car accident!"

I looked behind her as a familiar body left me devastated...

"V- Victor!" I shouted as I dashed towards him before kneeling down.

"D- Dude! Don't leave me bro! You told me that we will go home to our families together!" I quickly picked him up on my arms as I shouted.

"TELL ME WHERES THE NEAREST HOSPITAL! OR ANYTHING!"

A male panther next to me replied...

"It is down the road on Savanna Central, we need to get him quickly-"

"COME ON!" The gazelle shouted as she signaled me to enter their vehicle.

There is no other choice but to accept their gratitude...

I entered their vehicle with Victor at arms before accelerating.

* * *

Nick's PoV...

I held my eyes shut, praying that they will not probe my ass like those movies.

Faint sounds of footsteps on my right, making my body tense up.

"Hey, wake up. I don't got all day." A young voice commanded me, as I stayed drooling... ya know... acting dead.

"Alan, I think we should give them a minute."

A female voice commented.

"Not gonna work..."

"Then what do you propose?" The female asked.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted in pain, being tased all over my body isn't the best way to start everything off.

"ALAN! WHAT THE-"

"Lia, relax. I know I tased him a lot of times but it's the only way to know if they are alive..."

I think the young male is named Alan, as the female is Lia.

"Judy, wake up. I have blown our cover..." I whispered to my partner as she continued to play dead.

"Shush Nick, Just keep distracting them." Judy replied before getting back in playing dead...

"Okay! Let's get started. Who are you?" Alan asked me.

"N- Nick..."

* * *

So... um... I now got two stories to keep on updating... I will keep on updating both alternatively. So... Its gonna be 4k to 5k words in each chapter... also I have school atm... sorry.


End file.
